Ma jolie poupée
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: "Kiki arrêta de crier et observait quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tournai du mieux que je pus pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le visage de Mü. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune vie dans son regard." Deathmask et Mü sont envoyés en mission en Transylvanie, mais cela ne se passe pas comme cela aurait dû... "Et elle venait de planter un couteau de chasse dans sa cage thoracique"
1. Jour 1

Aloa tout le monde !

Voici le premier chapitre d'une petite histoire de cinq chapitres, avec comme personnages principaux Deathmask et Mü (et un peu Kiki, vu qu'on a un peu de mal à la dégluer de son maître).

Que dire à part ça ? Que tout m'appartient...sauf les personnages qui sont à Masami Kurumada (dommage !).

Et un grand merci à ma petite abeille pour avoir corrigé mon texte XD !

Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats tout le monde !

Naj ;)

* * *

**Ma jolie poupée**

_Je ne comprends plus rien. Tout est flou autour de moi. Je n'entends plus que des cris, mais je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis paralysé par quelque chose...mais quoi ? Voilà la question en or du jour. Je cligne des yeux. Les ombres prennent petit à petit forme mais je ne vois toujours pas très bien de quoi il s'agit. Je crois que je suis attaché. Mes poignets sont comme entravés. J'essaie d'activer mon cosmos mais c'est sans résultat. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je me trouve attaché, complètement dans le gaz, sans cosmos-énergie ? J'essaie de réfléchir, mais c'est difficile avec ces cris stridents. D'où viennent-ils ceux-là ? De pas loin certainement. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils appellent quelqu'un. J'écoute plus attentivement. Effectivement, ils appellent quelqu'un. Angelo. Angelo ? Angelo ! Mais c'est moi, ça ! Mais...mais, qui m'appelle ? J'ouvre les yeux, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer la personne qui hurle mon prénom. Je cligne des yeux. Les formes autour de moi se précisent. Je vois quelque chose gesticuler devant moi. On dirait un enfant car c'est petit. Un enfant...avec une touffe de cheveux roux et deux petits points bleus clairs à la place des sourcils. Kiki ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? Mais bien sûr, cette stupide mission ! Mais alors, où est..._

_ Kiki arrêta de crier et observait quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tournai du mieux que je pus pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le visage de Mü. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune vie dans son regard. Je le voyais respirer, mais c'était tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne bougeait plus. Si je ne voyais pas sa poitrine se soulever doucement, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était mort. Mais il respirait toujours. Je vis quelque chose bouger légèrement au-dessus de lui. Une silhouette sombre, qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir peur, mais son sourire me glaça le sang. Un sourire aux dents noires, pointues. Des crocs de chien dans une bouche humaine._

_ Kiki hurla. La silhouette qui avait emmené son maitre pour le torturer pendant des heures lui faisait peur. Et elle venait de planter un couteau de chasse dans la cage thoracique du chevalier du cancer._

* * *

_Trois jours plus tôt..._

Mais quelle journée de merde ! Et c'était juste le début ! On était dimanche. Il était huit heures du matin. Il faisait beau dehors, ce qui annonçait une journée farniente (peut-être une de nos dernières, vu qu'on était maintenant en début d'automne) sur la plage en compagnie d'Aphrodite et Shura, avec de la bière, des chips et un barbecue. Je ne parle évidement pas de la soirée télé qui allait suivre, sans oublier la partie de jambes en l'air que je comptais bien mettre sur pied avec ces deux-là. La journée de rêve en perspective, quoi ! Sauf que le Pope venait de tout gâcher en m'ordonnant de me présenter rapidement à son bureau. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! Et puis, me taper les marches de mon temple jusqu'au treizième, ça me cassait les couilles ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me confier une putain de mission à la con avec Mü du bélier, et Kiki en cadeau bonus de merde ! Ce que je pouvais détester ma vie des fois !

Bon soit, après mon quart d'heure de « je hais tout le monde et surtout les béliers », je me suis quand même décidé à lire ce foutu dossier que j'avais en main. Alors, la mission allait se dérouler en Roumanie, en Transylvanie plus précisément. Ça, c'était cool ! J'allais devoir me rendre à ... Cheile Turzii ? À vos souhaits ! Keceksa ? Les gorges de Turda, me fit remarquer Shion. Oui, la traduction était juste à côté, j'ai vu. Pas ma faute si le machin avait un nom bizarre. Une réserve naturelle ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on allait foutre dans une réserve naturelle ? Près d'où ? De ... Cluj-Napoca ? Mais c'était quoi, ça, pour des noms ?

Soit, la mission ! C'était quoi ? Aller dans le Che..Chie...la réserve naturelle et découvrir ce qui clochait. Ah bon, il y a un truc qui clochait ? Et c'était quoi ? Des personnes démembrées ou tordues suspendues dans les arbres... Ah, effectivement, ça ne collait pas avec le paysage ! Comme c'était charmant ! Et dire qu'il y en a qui se plaignent de ma déco... Moi, cynique ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Et quoi ? On devait ... se faire passer pour une ... famille ? Une famille de biologistes ? Elle était où la caméra ? Comment ça, c'était pas une blague ! Ah non non non, désolé, je refuse ! Ça va vraiment pas être possible ! Comment ça, j'ai pas le choix ? Oh, quelle journée de merde !

Je descendais les marches jusqu'à mon temple sans saluer personne. Aphro et Shura avait fait un pas vers moi pour tenter d'établir le contact mais un regard de ma part avait suffit à les dissuader de m'ennuyer. Je devais préparer mon sac de voyage, vu que j'avais été gentiment prévenu que je partais bientôt. Génial ! Journée pourrie ! Quand je suis enfin arrivé dans mon temple, j'y trouvai Mü (c'est bien dommage que je ne maitrise pas la téléportation aussi bien que lui), assis à m'attendre devant ma porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait, lui ! Je veux pas voir sa tronche avant au moins quatre heures. Il me regardait dans les yeux, avec un air désolé qui fit augmenter ma colère. Mais qu'il me foute la paix ! Je sortis mes clés, ouvris ma porte, entrai et la refermai immédiatement, sans l'inviter à pénétrer dans mon temple. Je me fis un cappuccino vite fait bien fait pour me calmer. Mais j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte tout doucement. Bon, il n'avait pas compris le message ? J'allais le lui faire rentrer dans sa petite caboche ! J'ouvris la porte violemment, faisant reculer le mouton violet qui ne souhaitait pas vraiment se prendre une porte dans la figure.

- Quoi !

- Je...je...je venais juste te dire qu'on partait dans deux heures. On se rend en Roumanie en train, puisque tu...

Il semblait hésiter à dire la suite. Qu'est-ce qu'il était craq...énervant quand il était gêné comme ça (non, mais qu'est-ce que j'allais penser, moi) ! Fallait-il que je le secoue comme un prunier pour avoir la suite ?

- Puisque je quoi ? Grognais-je, me retenant de justesse de suivre mon idée de départ.

- Puisque tu as le vertige, murmura-t-il.

Je gémis, désespéré. Mais comment il savait ça, lui ? Ses joues étaient rouges. Quoi ? J'étais si mal élevé que ça, ou alors c'était une sorte d'injure chez les Atlantes ? Bon soit, revenons à ma question principale. Je le pris par l'épaule et le forçai à entrer. Je le jetai sur mon fauteuil, lui mis une tasse de cappuccino dans les mains et m'assis sur mon sofa, juste en face de lui, une tasse en main. Il regarda le récipient avec marqué « entre crustacés, on se serre les pinces » dessus (c'est une tasse offerte par Milo à Noël, je précise. Et puis, maintenant que j'y pense, les scorpions ne sont pas des crustacés, stupide arachnide !) avec interrogation avant que ce regard ne vienne se poser sur moi. Moi, je ne préférais pas le regarder tout de suite, c'était plus amusant de le faire poireauter un moment. Et puis, boire mon cappuccino en paix allait me détendre un peu. Après, il allait falloir que je prépare ma valise en plus. Journée de merde !

- Bon soit, comment tu sais que j'ai le vertige ?

- En quoi est-ce important ?

- Réponds à ma question !

Le mouton se recroquevilla sous l'intonation froide de ma voix.

- C'est Shion qui a tout réservé, donc je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait pris des billets de train et pas des billets d'avion, et il m'a dit que tu avais une peur bleue du vide et des avions.

Espèce de vieil imbécile ! Les jours où je suis de bonne humeur, je l'adore comme un père, mais là j'avais juste envie de lui montrer pourquoi mon maitre avait choisi le nom Deathmask pour moi. Je vis le bélier boire une gorgée de mon cappuccino et avoir une ravissante moustache de mousse. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, pas habitué. J'avais envie de rire, mais je devais garder mon masque froid et en colère. En fait, il était vraiment pas mal comme ça. Je passai sans m'en rendre compte ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je posai ma tasse sur la table basse du salon et me rapprochai de l'adorable mouton qui me regardait approcher, interloqué. Sa surprise grandit quand je pris possession de ses lèvres et que je me mis à lécher cette mousse au-dessus de cette bouche irrésistible. Il en fit tomber sa tasse qui ne se brisa pas au sol, à mon grand étonnement (solide, ce machin stupide), mais qui répandit son contenu sur ma moquette (bon ben, elle est foutue). Il chercha au début à se débattre mais dut s'apercevoir que j'avais plus de force que lui. Il aurait pu activer son cosmos et m'attaquer, mais n'aimant pas la violence et surtout ne voulant pas attirer les autres, et ainsi révéler sa position si honteuse, il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de trembler. Mais, qu'est-ce que je faisais, moi aussi ? Je n'aimais pas Mü et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le sauter. Je le rejetai au fond du fauteuil, me reprenant. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ?

- Casse-toi ! Lui fis-je, en ramassant la tasse à terre.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me répéter. Il se leva précipitamment et courut dehors, direction son temple. Quand à moi, je soupirai. Ma pauvre moquette !

* * *

Il était presque dix heures trente et j'attendais en bas des escaliers qui menaient aux douze maisons que cet abruti de mouton et son agneau se pointent pour partir. Notre train partait dans moins d'une heure et j'en avais marre des adieux d'Aphrodite et des recommandations de Shura. Et n'oublie pas ci ! Et n'oublie pas ça ! Fais attention à bien te couvrir ! Sois poli envers les gens ! Ne fais pas peur aux enfants ! Ne drague pas tout ce qui bouge ! Et blablabla ! Mais il va me foutre la paix, le cabri ! Mais il se prenait pour ma mère ou quoi ? Et cet idiot de poiscaille qui recommençait à pleurer sur mon épaule ! Mais je devais vraiment être maudit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait le manucuré ? Que je l'abandonnais, que j'allais lui manquer, que je partais en voyage de noces et qu'il n'avait même pas été invité à mon mariage, que c'était honteux... Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ?

- Ben, Shion a dit au conseil que tu allais partir avec Mü et Kiki et que vous étiez maintenant une famille...

J'allais vraiment tuer ce vieux débris ! Et Shura qui riait doucement juste à côté de moi. Il m'expliqua qu'Aphro s'était endormi durant le conseil et qu'il n'avait entendu que la partie où je devenais officiellement le mari de Mü et le père de Kiki. Je soupirai. J'avais vraiment mal à la tête maintenant. Les autres arrivèrent pour nous dire au revoir. Mais comme j'étais le seul, ils attendirent pour me tenir compagnie. Trop sympa. Aldébaran me souhaita un agréable voyage et me dit gentiment de bien m'occuper de Mü et de Kiki. Saga menaça de me tuer si je leur faisais le moindre mal. Kanon me souhaita bonne chance pour supporter l'agneau roux (enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ma souffrance !). Aiolia me demanda de lui ramener de la vodka. Shaka me souhaita un bon voyage et me conseilla de rencontrer des personnes qui m'apprendront l'amabilité (je l'emmerde). Dokho me demanda aussi de lui ramener de la vodka. Milo aussi. Aiolos me donna de l'argent pour payer la vodka de ces trois-là (ça, c'est un pote) et me souhaita un bon voyage. Shura avait déjà assez joué les mères-poules et se contenta de me donner une petite tape dans le dos. Camus me donna une carte pour que j'évite de me perdre, des sous pour lui ramener des Papanaşi moldoveneşti (j'ai dû lui demander de répéter plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne l'écrive sur un bout de papier) et de la _tuica_ (il me l'a écrit aussi) et me souhaita un bon voyage. Aphrodite pleura encore sur mon épaule en me disant d'être heureux. Et enfin Shion me serra dans ses bras, comme son propre fils, et me donna de l'argent aussi, mais pour mes dépenses sur place. Je le remerciai d'un petit sourire.

Je vis Kiki courir vers Shion pour lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire au revoir tandis que Mü descendait doucement...habillé d'une robe longue claire et d'un châle gris foncé. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon bas et avait une barrette en forme de papillon qui retenait les mèches rebelles sur sa tempe. Il portait également des petites chaussures à talon sur lesquelles il avait encore un peu de mal à tenir dessus. C'est vrai que dans le dossier, il était précisé mari, femme et enfant... Je m'avançai vers lui. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux, légèrement apeuré. Mais je ne fis que lui prendre le baluchon qu'il avait sur l'épaule pour le mettre sur la mienne et lui présenter mon bras pour qu'il ne casse pas sa jolie figure de poupée de porcelaine sur les marches. Et ce sale môme qui riait en disant qu'on ressemblait à un couple comme ça. Mü, dont les joues étaient légèrement rouges à cause de moi, vira carrément au cramoisi suite à cette remarque. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait pas tort, ce morpion.

Bon ben, on pouvait y aller.

* * *

Finalement, je me disais que j'allais peut-être rapporter quelque chose à ce vieil abruti de Shion. Il remontait dans mon estime maintenant. Donc l'abruti était de trop. Mais le vieux pouvait rester là. Donc soit, je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour nous avoir réservé une voiture-couchettes dans ce train juste pour nous. Bon d'accord, c'était moins confortable qu'un wagon-lit, mais c'était déjà ça. Kiki s'installa sur l'une des couchettes, admirant avec émerveillement l'intérieur du train. Je sais que cet idiot de gamin avait voulu se téléporter là-bas, mais il s'était très vite rendu compte que la Roumanie rendait la cosmos-énergie très variante. Il était très difficile de l'utiliser dans un endroit pareil. C'était notamment dû à la proximité des Carpates (même s'il y avait plus de deux cents kilomètres de distance entre la réserve et ces montagnes). En résumé, c'était une très mauvaise idée de vouloir utiliser son cosmos dans un endroit pareil, donc on prenait le train ! Pigé, sale gamin ! Mais bon, il avait l'air content de voyager en train, ça devait être une première pour lui.

Mü installa ses affaires sur la couchette de Kiki. En effet, la cabine, plutôt petite, ne contenait que deux couchettes. Quoi de plus normal pour un couple et leur fils ! Sauf que je n'étais pas en couple avec Mü et, heureusement pour moi, Kiki n'était pas mon fils. Donc, je m'assis sur ma couchette en observant les gens dehors faire leurs adieux aux voyageurs. Des femmes pleurant sur l'épaule de leurs hommes qui partaient. Des enfants qui saluaient leurs parents. Des jeunes amoureux qui s'embrassaient à perdre haleine jusqu'au sifflement caractéristique du contrôleur qui disait « tout le monde en voiture ». Je me serais cru dans un film. En levant les yeux au ciel devant toute cette mièvrerie inutile et horripilante, je sortis un livre de mon sac. En italien, le livre bien sûr. Je commençai à lire que déjà le petit morpion s'asseyait à mes côtés en m'inondant de question.

- C'est quoi que tu lis ? Donc tu sais lire ? Mais pourquoi je comprends pas le titre ? Tu peux pas plutôt écouter de la musique pour que j'écoute avec toi ? Ou alors, tu veux bien me lire l'histoire ?

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce-que tu es mon gentil papa qui m'adore et qui veut bien me lire une histoire ? Proposa le mioche.

Mü rit doucement devant ma mine déconfite. La honte ! Je crois que si je pouvais, je me jetterai du train.

- Kiki, va nous acheter des boissons ! Fit Mü en donnant un billet à son apprenti.

- Oui, maitre ! J'y cours.

Et effectivement, il se mit à courir. Tant que c'était loin de moi, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre à vrai dire. Je me replongeai dans mon livre, _Il nome della rosa _d'Umberto Eco. Allez, c'est parti pour dix-huit heures de trajet !

* * *

Voilà près de douze heures que l'on voyageait dans ce train. J'avais passé plus ou moins dix heures à supporter ce sale gosse fouineur qui avait trop facilement la bougeotte. Et maintenant, ça faisait deux heures que j'essayais de dormir. Je n'étais pas habitué à dormir sans les visages qui se plaignaient accrochés aux murs. Il n'y avait pas assez de bruit. C'était étrange. Si je me concentrais suffisamment, je pouvais entendre la respiration de Mü et les froissements de draps que Kiki provoquait. Il bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil. Heureusement qu'il ne dormait pas avec moi. Mais bon, là il était une heure du matin et je voudrais bien dormir. Un peu de bruit serait le bienvenu.

Un grand « boum » se fit entendre. Je me retournai, allumant ma petite lampe de poche pour voir ce qui était tombé, et vis Kiki à terre, dormant de tout son soûl. Je remarquai avec amusement qu'un léger filet de bave coulait de ses lèvres. Bon, évitons de se laisser attendrir...

Je me levai pour soulever délicatement le petit garçon pour le recoucher à côté de son maitre qui dormait comme un bienheureux... rectification, qui ne dormait plus comme un bienheureux. Il me regardait avec des yeux surpris. Voilà, ma réputation était complètement fichue ! Il se leva en souriant gentiment pour prendre Kiki dans ses bras et me libérer de son poids (c'est qu'il pèse lourd en plus). Il le coucha du côté du mur et s'allongea à son tour. J'allais faire de même quand le bruit d'une personne qui tombe retentit de nouveau. Je me retournais pour voir Mü, interloqué, qui me fixait bêtement à terre. Son regard se tourna vers le petit Atlante qui l'avait éjecté de la couchette sans pitié. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Le bélier avait l'air tellement indigné. Je me recouchai, ouvrant volontairement mes draps pour l'inviter à mes côtés. Il semblait hésiter. Il n'avait pas encore digéré le baiser imposé dans mon salon. Alors petit mouton, vas-tu venir dans les bras du loup ?

Mü, juste habillé d'un caleçon, s'avança vers moi et s'allongea sur ma couchette. Je lui entourai la taille de mes bras pour qu'il ne soit pas trop près du bord. Je le sentis se raidir, mais il posa quand même sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et ils sentaient bon. Son odeur était si enivrante. Je me redressai légèrement pour pouvoir le soulever et le mettre contre le mur, à ma place. Comment résister à cet air si innocent ? J'ai vraiment envie de le croquer...le seul problème dans ce tableau idyllique est l'espèce d'énergumène à poils roux qui se trouve à moins de deux mètres de nous. Quoique s'il n'a rien senti quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras ou même quand il est tombé, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'entendrait peut-être rien. Je me mis à embrasser Mü. Partout. N'importe où. Là où sa peau était nue. Son visage. Son cou. Ses bras. Son torse. Ses jambes. Ses cuisses. À chacun de mes baisers, je le voyais se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de gémir. Tu aimes vraiment ça, hein petit mouton. Je lui retirai ce maudit bout de tissu qui m'empêchais d'accéder à l'objet de mes désirs. Il se redressa, essayant de contrecarrer mes plans. Je le plaquai contre le matelas, reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Il me mordit la mienne. Ah ! Finalement, le fier chevalier d'or se décidait enfin à se montrer. Je préfère ça au faible petit mouton soumis. Je lui attachai les mains avec ma ceinture pour éviter qu'il me gêne.

- Non, s'il te plait Angelo, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Kiki dort juste à côté.

- Il est complètement et surtout profondément endormi. Même un tremblement de terre de le réveillerait pas. Donc, nous avons toute la nuit...

- Je ne veux pas être avec toi !

- Mais moi non plus, c'est juste pour...s'amuser.

- Pas quand l'une des deux personnes n'est pas consentante et je ne le suis paaaah !

Oups ! Je venais malencontreusement de donner un petit coup de langue sur le sexe dressé de cet adorable petit mouton en mon pouvoir. Malgré ses dires, il était déjà tout excité. Je le vis se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de hurler quand je posais les miennes sur son désir.

- Je t'en prie...ne fais pas ça !

- Je te le demande : pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?

- ...je suis vierge.

Je stoppai mon geste de prendre possession de son intimité avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne mentait pas. Il était vraiment vierge. Mon sourire se fit encore plus carnassier. C'était très...intéressant. Je le libérai de ses liens. Il se frotta les poignets et murmura un merci timide. Mais je le plaquai de nouveau sur la couchette. Qui a dit que je te laissai tranquille, mon joli petit agneau, si pur, si innocent ?

- S'il te plait, Angelo, ne...

- Mais je ne vais rien te faire sans ton consentement...aujourd'hui en tout cas.

- Alors, laisse-moi !

- Très bien. Je te laisse dormir par terre vu que ton apprenti n'a pas l'intention de te faire une place. Crois-moi, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, mais...par rapport à ton érection, tu ne veux pas un peu d'aide ?

Il rougit. Et moi, je ris. Que se passe-t-il, ma jolie poupée ? Tu ne protestais pas trop quand je te couvrais de baisers... Tu imaginais peut-être que c'était quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui te donnait ce plaisir ? Qui ça pourrait bien être ?

- C'est pour Copie conforme number one que tu es resté pur ou pour Little Bouddha ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Pas de réponse. Touché ! Je ris doucement avant de prendre en bouche la partie de son corps très sensible et en plein travail. Il retint son hurlement en se mordant l'avant-bras. Surprise ? Plaisir ? Dégoût ? Que ressens-tu, Mü, quand tu sens ma langue sur ta chair ? Ma bouche sur chaque parcelle de peau ? Il ne tarda pas à jouir. J'ai avalé sa semence avant de contempler son visage en nage, complètement perdu. Je rabattis la couverture sur lui, pour éviter qu'il ait froid.

- Merci ! Murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Oh mais de rien ! Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Quand nous serons seuls tous les deux, dans une vraie chambre, crois-moi, je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement. Je sais qu'une première fois est importante, c'est en partie pour ça que je ne voulais pas te dépuceler ici. Ça devait être exceptionnel. Je ris doucement. Ah, ma jolie poupée ! Comme j'ai hâte de te prendre ton innocence.

Moi aussi, je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! Ça vous a plu ? J'espère en tout cas !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite tout le monde (enfin, si j'ai pas trop de boulot et que j'y pense)

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	2. Jour 2

Aloa tout le monde !

Voici (avec quelques jours de retard) le chapitre 2 de ma jolie poupée !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (T_T), mais l'histoire oui ^^.

Un grand merci à ma petite abeille pour avoir corrigé ce texte

J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)

* * *

Coin review (puisque je sais plus à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je ne l'ai pas fait) :

Nerya : ben oui c'est une mauvaise journée pour lui, quoiqu'à la fin il s'amuse un peu plus... Que veux-tu, c'est un cancer et comme tu le sais très bien (n'est-ce pas frangine), les cancers sont d'humeur...exécrable ? Sinon, tu verras pour les vampires, mais comme tu sais que je ne suis pas très fan, tu te doutes de la réponse. Merci encore mini-moi pour l'honneur que tu m'accordes à me faire cette review (et pour celle que tu dois me faire pour ce soir).

NoemieMendez : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Donc voilà la suite ^^. En espérant qu'il te plaise.

Thaouka : pas grave. C'est déjà bien gentil d'être passée et d'avoir laissé un petit mot.

Aries Mu : Merci pour la review ^^ ! Et voilà donc la suite ^^. En espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le premier chapitre.

Superclo : merci ma belle pour ta review. Contente que ça te plaise. Oh mais tu vas vite voir que les apparences sont trompeuses et qu'il y a effectivement anguille sous roche. Bisous-fraise-tagada ma belle.

Hemere : un grand merci pour ta review ^^. Bah, un cancer, ça a presque toujours un langage fleuri mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme (je crois). Quelques problèmes ? Sûrement XD. Bonne lecture.

Manganiark : merci pour ta review ^^ et surtout merci de me suivre depuis le début. Sinon que dire après ta longue review ? Mais non ça fait pas trop peur (enfin je crois)...quoiqu'en relisant le début...bon soit ! Par contre, juste un truc : pourquoi il porte pas une nuisette ? Ben parce-que c'est beaucoup mieux sans rien du tout (et que je suis en mode pas trop sadique ^^'). Bisous-chouquette (^^) !

Musha : gracias por tu comentario (lo siento no hablo nada de español, así que hice uso de traducción de Google. lo siento si esto no es muy bien dicho). Me alegro de que "mi muñeca bonita" que les haya gustado. Buena lectura del segundo capítulo cuando.

Merci à Zarboide et à Kanon Gemini de me suivre (et pour le favori ^^).

* * *

Sept heures du matin. Le train venait d'arriver à...Cluj-Napoca (j'ai enfin réussi à prononcer ce nom). Et on venait aussi de se réveiller. Kiki fut étonné de voir son maître dormir avec moi. Mü n'osait pas me regarder et moi je souriais. C'était trop drôle. J'appris au morpion le pourquoi de comment à sa question et il s'en excusa bien vite auprès de son maître. Nous nous habillâmes rapidement pour pouvoir aller déjeuner dans un café, sur la place. Puis, Mü devait aller chercher les clés de l'appartement que Shion avait réservé pour nous. Et enfin, nous allions pouvoir commencer notre mission.

Après avoir terminé son déjeuner, Mü se leva en murmurant qu'il allait revenir dans une heure. Quand il se pencha pour prendre des papiers avec l'adresse de l'appartement, sa barrette papillon tomba, libérant quelques mèches folles sur ses joues de porcelaine. Je lui tendis après avoir retiré les miettes de croissant qui s'y trouvaient. Il s'enfuit après avoir balbutié un merci.

- Pourquoi tu lui as rendu ? Me demanda Kiki en buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

- Ce serait dommage qu'il la perde. Ça lui va bien en plus.

- Mais c'est Saga qui lui a offert !

- Oh ! Eh bien, tu t'énerves maintenant ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Et puis, c'est quoi le problème avec la photocopie ?

- Je ne l'aime pas, contrairement à mon maître.

- Je vois ça. Donc, c'est pour Saga...

- De quoi ?

- Rien. Et pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Il drague maître Mü juste pour ennuyer Aiolos. C'est un jeu pour lui. Mais le pire, c'est que mon maître ne voit rien. Pourtant Shaka lui a dit aussi, mais il ne veut rien entendre.

- Shaka s'en est mêlé ?

Ça, c'était pas normal.

- Oui, quand t'es parti en mission avec Milo il y a quatre mois, ben Shaka et Saga ont passé plusieurs nuits ensemble avant que l'autre idiot de gémeau ne le plaque.

- Rappelle-moi ton âge, toi ?

- Je vais bientôt avoir dix ans.

- Et comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'il faisait, toi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que Shion laisserait toute mon éducation entre les mains de mon maître ? Je crois que pour certaines choses, il est plus qualifié que lui.

Ne pas rire ! Ne pas rire ! Mais c'était dur ! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, toi ! Je crois que si Mü se pointe maintenant, j'explose. Mais bon, tu as raison, petit agneau. Je n'allais pas laisser ma jolie poupée entre les sales pattes de ce pervers...euh...qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, là ? MA jolie poupée ? Ah non, mais pourquoi je précise « ma », moi ?

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

Les gorges de Turda étaient vraiment un endroit magnifique. J'étais comme un gosse devant un magasin de sucrerie. J'avais exactement le même sourire débile, les yeux écarquillés par toute cette beauté et surtout je sautillais partout jusqu'à la moindre fleur, plante, arbre,... Même les animaux étaient pour moi un divertissement. C'était...magique ! Kiki avait fini par faire comme moi. Finalement, on s'entendait plutôt bien. Mü nous regardait en souriant devant notre émerveillement. Il était fatigué, mais il ne le montrait pas beaucoup. Le propriétaire n'avait pas voulu remettre les clés de l'appartement à une « femme » donc Mü était revenu après de nous, totalement indigné. Je souris en repensant à sa tête et surtout au propriétaire roumain quand je lui ai dit ma façon de penser sous le regard d'un Kiki complètement hilare. On avait obtenu les clés vite fait bien fait et on avait déposé nos affaires pour partir chercher la voiture que notre cher Grand Pope avait réservée pour nous et enfin repérer les lieux, surtout la réserve. La ville ne nous intéressait pas vraiment en fait, sauf pour manger. On avait déjà acheté de quoi déjeuner, dîner et souper demain. Bon d'accord, c'est moi qui allais cuisiner. Mais j'allais devoir m'y habituer puisque malgré les années, Mü n'avait jamais vraiment su cuisiner. Dokho lui envoyait toujours des plats préparés par téléportation.

Bon soit, revenons à cette magnifique réserve naturelle. Oh mon dieu ! Il y avait même un cours d'eau pure ! J'avais vraiment envie de m'y baigner. Et visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul : Kiki s'était tourné vers moi, le regard suppliant. Je crois qu'il avait murmuré un « s'il te plaît, papa » qui m'avait fait éclater de rire. Il prenait vraiment son rôle au sérieux ! Je retroussai mes bas de pantalons jusqu'à mes genoux après avoir enlevé mes chaussures. Kiki m'imita sous le regard méfiant de Mü. Je trempai avec délice mes pieds dans l'eau froide de la rivière (qui avait un nom tout aussi bizarre que le reste, donc je ne le dirai pas), suivi immédiatement par le petit agneau roux. Il émit un petit cri, où il se plaignait que l'eau était horriblement froide. On s'arrêta de gigoter pour se regarder droit dans les yeux. Visiblement, on avait eu la même idée diabolique en même temps. On se retourna vers Mü, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Je lui sautai dessus pour l'emprisonner dans mes bras et le guider vers la rivière. Il se débattit avec force mais le mal était fait, Kiki lui envoya de l'eau froide sur son si ravissant petit corps. Il éclata de rire en protestant. L'image d'une famille heureuse s'imposa dans mon esprit. Je souris sincèrement en pensant à tout ça. Oui, c'est vrai, on ressemblait à un couple heureux avec leur fils.

La journée se passa sans problèmes. Rien à signaler. Juste d'étranges fils qu'on avait remarqués sur quelques arbres. Des fils de marionnettes je crois. Les Enfers seraient mêlés à tout ça ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Depuis notre résurrection, il passait plutôt tout leur temps à rebâtir et rénover les Enfers, et aussi à rattraper leur retard dans la paperasse. Mais il allait falloir qu'on leur demande quand même quelques explications, poliment évidemment.

De retour à l'appartement, Mü appela Shion, après avoir pris une douche, pour lui faire une sorte de rapport oral pendant que Kiki prenait la sienne. Le gamin avait préparé du thé pour son maître et moi. Je l'entendais chanter sous le jet d'eau. Je riais doucement car la chanson que je l'entendais fredonner était une chanson italienne que je lui avais fait écouter sur la route du retour. Ça m'amusait qu'il aime autant cette vieille chanson presque oubliée qui avait bercé mon enfance. Le bélier raccrocha en soupirant avant de boire une gorgée de thé. Cette journée l'avait fatigué, enfin surtout nos attitudes et jeux de gamin, à Kiki et à moi. Bon ben, j'allais attaquer.

- Ainsi donc c'est pour la photocopie que tu es resté pur, mon agneau ?

Mü me dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils dangereusement. Aurais-je touché un point sensible, jolie poupée ? J'étais assis sur ce fauteuil dans le pas ravissant du tout salon de l'appartement, une tasse de cette infâme mixture qu'est le thé en main, peinard, et j'adorais l'air indigné de cet Atlante trop mignon pour son bien. On pouvait entendre Kiki sortir de la douche et commencer à se sécher. Brave petit agneau ! J'en avais appris des choses grâce à lui. Notamment que Saga était un véritable serial dragueur (même si j'étais déjà un peu au courant) qui rêvait de sauter et de dépuceler cet adorable petit mouton avant de le jeter tranquillement. Sauf que je n'allais pas lui laisser ce plaisir. Je me demandai d'ailleurs si Shaka avait été dans le même cas que Mü quand Saga s'était amusé avec lui. Le bélier se leva, posa sa tasse et la mienne (bon débarras) sur la table basse et s'installa à califourchon sur mes genoux. J'arquais un sourcil, agréablement surpris. Quelle belle initiative ! Je me mis à lui caresser les reins, doucement, ne désirant pas le brusquer. Je devenais tendre à force. Mü dut le remarquer mais il s'en moqua. Brutalement, il me tordit le poignet et me mordit sauvagement, cherchant à vraiment me faire mal. Je me retenais de hurler de douleur (fierté mal placé), même en voyant mon sang sur ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas que les Atlantes étaient une race de vampire ! La vache, mais c'est qu'il m'a fait mal en plus !

- Encore une remarque à ce sujet et je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter.

Je lui souris, ce qui le déconcentra et ce qui me permis de me dégager de son emprise. Je le fis tomber à terre et m'allongeai sur lui afin de l'emprisonner sous le poids de mon corps.

- Ah bon ? Mais j'ai hâte de voir ça, mon mignon. Par contre, j'avais l'intention d'être très doux avec toi pour ta première fois. Mais maintenant, j'ai plutôt l'intention de prendre mon pied quand je prendrai possession de ton joli petit cul et quand j'entendrai tes cris de plaisir.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Cracha-t-il, me foudroyant du regard.

Je ris sous les yeux écarquillés du prisonnier de mes jambes.

- Mais je crois que le moment où je pourrai jouir, ce sera lorsque tu crieras mon nom à chacun de mes coups de reins et que tu en redemanderas.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais je ne te laisserai me faire ça !

- Tu préfères que ce soit quelqu'un comme Saga qui, dès qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait, te jettera comme une vieille chaussette ?

- Tu n'es absolument pas différent de ce que tu décris ! Hurla le mouton.

Je perdis mon sourire et le relâchai, sous son regard interloqué.

- Moi, je ne jette pas. Ce sont plutôt les autres qui se débarrassent de moi. À ton avis, qui m'a pris ma virginité ? Ainsi que celle d'Aphro et de Shura ? Eh oui, ton cher Saga ! Moi aussi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'aime. Moi aussi, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que les autres personnes à avoir partagé mon lit s'intéressent à mes sentiments et à mon cœur plutôt qu'à mes fesses. Moi aussi, je veux trouver mon prince charmant, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- Il y a un problème ?

Kiki nous regardait avec inquiétude.

- Non. Aucun. J'arrive, fis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour nettoyer ce sang qui coulait de mon cou.

La morsure ne saignait déjà plus, mais elle était quand même trop visible à mon goût. Bon, j'allais devoir dévoiler l'arme secrète, sortant directement de la boite de secours d'Aphrodite : du fond de teint. Je l'appliquai avec soin quand ma vue commença à se brouiller. Une petite goutte d'eau salée descendit le long de ma joue pour terminer dans l'évier. Une autre suivit la première et d'autres copines coulèrent les rejoindre. Je pensais m'être endurci mais les paroles de Mü m'avaient blessé profondément. Oui, j'étais un assassin. Oui, j'étais un véritable macho. Oui, je pouvais être un salaud de la pire espèce. Mais j'étais encore un humain, moi, merde ! Pourquoi moi, on croyait que je n'avais pas de cœur ? Aphro et Milo étaient aussi des assassins, mais eux on ne leur en tenait pas rigueur ! Saga était tout aussi salaud que moi, voir pire, mais lui c'est pas grave, c'est Saga, le gentil Saga qui avait droit à une deuxième chance ! Mais moi non, je ne peux pas ! Et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ! Mais merde à la fin ! On voulait tout pardonner aux autres, mais pas à moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de plus ou de moins que les autres ? Oui, j'ai des esprits qui sont retenus prisonniers chez moi, mais comme si j'avais le choix ! C'était la règle ! Je ne pouvais pas empêcher cela. Oui, je savais que c'était Saga qui avait tué le Pope et qui avait pris sa place. Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'aime ! Pour qu'au moins une personne sur cette terre m'aime un tout petit peu...

J'éclatai en sanglots. J'en avais assez. J'étais assis par terre quand Kiki entra dans la petite salle de bain pour me regarder en larmes, la tête contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. Il vint me coller pour me faire une sorte de câlin. Il parait que c'était pour me réconforter. Mü ne nous voyant pas arriver entra à son tour et fut surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Tu m'étonnes, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me voit pleurer, et encore moins Kiki qui essaie de sécher mes larmes. Quand je vis le bélier approcher, je le foudroyai de regard, ce qui voulait dire « dégage ! », ce qu'il fit la tête baissée et en fermant la porte. On le rejoint cinq minutes après.

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

Nous avions dîné dans un restaurant pas très loin du centre-ville, et je devais avouer qu'on avait vraiment bien mangé. D'accord, la nourriture avait un nom bizarre et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir (le hasard m'a appris qu'il ne faisait pas toujours bien les choses) ce que j'allais manger. Heureusement que cet idiot de mouton connaissait plus ou moins les spécialités. Je dois avouer que ça nous a sauvés, Kiki et moi. C'est donc le ventre bien rempli qu'on rentra à l'appartement. Kiki endormi dans mes bras, je marchais en silence avec à mes côtés Mü qui me lançait des regards en coin. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. J'étais encore en colère contre lui. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et me laissa passer en premier. Je mis un pyjama à Kiki et le couchai dans la chambre d'enfant. Je fermai la porte doucement et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Mü, tête baissée.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je...

Je le fis taire en prenant possession de ses lèvres. J'en avais assez de ses discours et de ses excuses. Je préférai la réparation. Il essaya de me repousser mais je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure pour le forcer à arrêter. Je le poussai vers la chambre, le sentant se raidir en s'en rendant compte. Je le bousculai sur le lit et fermai la porte. Pas à clé car je suis légèrement claustrophobe. Je me retournai vers Mü qui m'observait, la peur au fond des yeux. Oh tu pouvais avoir peur, ma jolie poupée ! Car cette nuit, tu ne seras que ça dans mes bras, un jouet sur lequel j'ai l'intention de passer ma colère et ma frustration. Je m'avançai vers le lit pour me retrouver à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas...

- Silence !

- Non, je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! Je ne peux pas le faire avec toi ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi.

- Ma question est toujours la même : pourquoi devrais-je ne rien te faire ?

- Parce que sinon Saga ne voudra pas de moi...

Je restai interdit devant cette réponse. Mü avait l'air aussi désespéré que moi quand j'ai demandé au Gémeau s'il m'aimait et qu'il m'a ri au nez pour toute réponse.

- Mais bordel, comment faire entrer dans ta petite caboche qu'il ne voudra jamais rester avec toi ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est s'amuser avec toi, comme il l'a fait avec Aphrodite, Shaka, Shura, moi et d'autres encore. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est prendre son pied ! Il ne t'aimera jamais, Mü !

Le bélier fondit en larmes. Mes paroles lui brisaient le cœur.

- Je veux juste que quelqu'un m'aime comme un amour, et pas comme un fils ou un père. Et je veux aimer quelqu'un aussi, je veux lui donner tout mon amour, je veux lui dire des « je t'aime » toute la journée, je veux pouvoir l'embrasser. Je...je veux juste aimer.

Il était désespéré. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues comme des torrents d'eau salée. Je lui donnai un baiser sur chaque joue pour avaler ses perles de liquide. Mon geste dut le surprendre car il me regarda enfin droit dans les yeux.

- Et tu as choisi Saga dans le rôle de la personne à aimer ?

- Ou...oui.

- Tu te trompes vraiment alors, fis-je doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, il ne t'aimera jamais. Il prendra tout ce qu'il pourra et ne te donnera rien en échange.

- Et...toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu voudrais bien m'aimer ?

- Non.

Il pleura de nouveau. Je le pris dans mes bras pour tenter de le consoler.

- Je ne pourrai pas Mü. Car si j'acceptais de t'aimer, je devrais t'offrir mon cœur. Tu pourrais le briser en un instant si tu en avais envie ou si je te déçois. Et je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir, Mü. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais j'ai offert mon cœur à une personne une fois et il l'a anéanti en un instant. Il a brisé mon cœur d'adolescent persuadé de n'aimer que lui pour faire de moi un assassin de la pire espèce. Je ne parle pas de mon maître, tu sais. Je ne veux plus revivre ça.

- Et si je te donnais mon cœur en échange, tu voudrais bien ?

- Ne gâche pas ça pour moi.

Il se serra contre moi. Ses pleurs avaient cessé. Je le sentis se redresser doucement et m'embrasser timidement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'allait quand même pas...

- S'il te plaît...prends-moi ! Murmura-t-il, me regardant dans les yeux, déterminé.

- Tu es sûr ?

Il hocha positivement la tête. Très bien. J'allais essayer d'être le plus doux possible. Je commençais par lui retirer ses vêtements de femme tout en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres, sur les joues, sur le nez, sous les yeux, sur le front, dans le cou, sur les épaules, ... Ses petits gémissements me rassurèrent. Il ne commençait déjà pas à regretter. Je continuais mon exploration buccale de ce corps si parfait, si doux, et j'emprisonnai un de ses tétons entre mes lèvres pour pouvoir jouer avec lui avec ma langue tandis que mes doigts titillaient l'autre. Ses gémissements gagnèrent quelques décibels. Je revins à sa bouche qui se pressa contre la mienne avec à la fois avidité et timidité. Ses bras, qui pour l'instant s'étaient contentés de rester inactifs près de son corps, commencèrent à me déshabiller doucement. J'introduisis ma langue dans sa bouche afin que sa jumelle vienne me rejoindre. Elles entamèrent un ballet long et entraînant.

Je sentis qu'il essayait d'ouvrir mon pantalon avec empressement, mais ses mains tremblaient de peur. Chuuuut...doucement, mon mignon, ne sois pas si pressé. Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. Chuuuut...calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Je lui caressai les cheveux pour le rassurer mais il continuait à trembler et à s'acharner sur ma ceinture.

- Calme-toi, Mü. Je ne t'abandonne pas, je te le jure. Je vais juste retirer ça, d'accord ?

Je me relevais sous le regard de plus en plus angoissé de mon petit mouton. Peur de ce que j'allais lui faire ? Ou peur que je le laisse en plan ? Je ne sais pas. Je retirai mon pantalon et mon caleçon en vitesse et revins m'installer au-dessus de lui. Il semble légèrement plus rassuré mais il s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Voilà, chuuuut...ça va aller. Je me remis à l'embrasser avec douceur, surtout au nombril car visiblement il était très chatouilleux à cet endroit. Il se mit à rire légèrement quand ma langue taquine se concentrait sur son petit ventre plat adorable. Je descendis encore. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux. Il avait peur. Non, je descends encore plus bas, sur ses cuisses, où je déposai une multitude de baisers papillons, surtout à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de lui déplaire d'après ses petits cris.

Maintenant, je passai un petit coup de langue sur sa virilité dressée. Il hurla. Bon sang, j'espérais vraiment que Kiki n'entendrait rien. Un deuxième coup de langue, un second hurlement de plaisir. Je posais mes lèvres sur la colonne de chair pour m'y balader à ma guise tandis que ma jolie poupée essayait de retenir ses cris de plaisir, se souvenant que son élève dormait à côté. Je pris définitivement son sexe en bouche pour commencer un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Il se tordait de plaisir. J'aurais donné cher pour savoir ses pensées à cet instant, même si elles devaient être très confuses. Il craqua bien rapidement. J'avalais sa semence comme dans le train. Maintenant, je le menais dans un terrain qui lui était totalement inconnu. Tout en l'embrassant, je commençai à immiscer un premier doigt dans son intimité. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. La douleur le faisait grimacer et pleurer malgré les efforts que je faisais pour la lui faire oublier.

- Chuuuuut, ça va aller. Détends-toi !

Je sais ce que tu dois te dire. « Me détendre ? Mais il est pas bien ce mec ! Comment veut-il que je me détende ! » Je sais, Mü, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas ! Ça va faire moins mal après. J'introduisis un deuxième doigt, et cette fois il réussit à hurler. Je lui emprisonnais ses lèvres pour le faire taire et pour le distraire de cette douleur. Je le sentis griffer mon dos quand j'entamais des mouvements de ciseaux dans son intimité et il me mordit même les lèvres et le cou. Je retirai enfin mes doigts, à son grand soulagement. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, mon agneau, loin de là. Je lui enlevai le morceau de tissu qui gardait ses cheveux attachés pour voir son si beau visage auréolé de cette masse violette si douce. Je lui arrachai même la barrette papillon offerte par l'autre con et la jetai contre le mur, sous ses yeux abasourdis. Je lui souris et l'embrassai. Et je le pénétrai avec lenteur. Je le vis se tordre de douleur. Je continuais à l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier cette horrible sensation. Il s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je le laissai souffler un peu.

- Je vais y aller, Mü, fis-je en l'embrassant sur la commissure de la lèvre. Tout va bien se passer.

J'entamai mon premier mouvement. Il gémit...de plaisir. Il ne ressentait déjà plus la douleur. Tant mieux. Je pus augmenter rapidement la puissance et la cadence de mes coups de reins au fur et à mesure que je vis le plaisir voiler son regard et ses cris augmenter de quelques décibels encore. Je sentis ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ma taille pendant que je le prenais dans mes bras.

- Ange...aaaah...Angelo...je...aaaaah.

Il me mordait l'épaule maintenant. D'abord le cou et maintenant l'épaule ! Je vais finir par croire réellement que les Atlantes sont des vampires ! Oh que ça faisait mal ! Mais cette douleur, ce n'était rien quand je voyais le voile de plaisir dans ses yeux à chacun de mes mouvements ou à chaque fois qu'il me regardait. Et ses mains dans mon dos ! Elles me griffaient et je sentais du sang couler de ces petites plaies. Quel...délice ! Ma langue parcourait son cou délicieux pour descendre sur sa clavicule. Moi aussi, je me suis mis à mordiller doucement son ravissant petit cou si blanc. Il abandonna ma peau pour hurler de plaisir. Ses cris et ses halètements se firent plus rapprochés et plus forts. Il n'allait pas tarder à se libérer.

- Angeeelo...je vais...aaaaaaah !

Il jouit sous l'effet d'un coup de reins un peu plus puissant que les autres. Mon dos était griffé de long en large. Je continuai encore deux ou trois mouvements avant de me libérer à mon tour et de m'écrouler sur lui, pour reprendre mon souffle. Il continua à m'embrasser le cou, suçant le sang que ses morsures avaient laissées (j'ai la vague impression que je vais devoir porter une écharpe pendant quelques jours). Et on recommença encore plusieurs fois, expérimentant d'autres positions. C'était si...intense...et à la fois si tendre. Je lui écartai les cuisses pour pouvoir me retirer doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il délaissa mon cou pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, inspirant et expirant calmement. Je lui embrassai la tempe avec tendresse. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et il se colla à moi, telle une sangsue (même si mon agneau était quand même plus beau que cette espèce de truc gluant, malgré le fait que Mü avait visiblement la même manie de s'accrocher à moi et de me faire saigner comme ces bestioles). Il recommença à s'occuper de mon cou, mais cette fois en m'embrassant avec tendresse pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux en souriant discrètement. Je crois que j'ai passé avec lui une des plus belles nuits de ma vie, si ce n'est la plus belle.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Je le serrais un peu plus fort contre moi. Je le sentais s'endormir, mais un téléphone vibra. Le mien. Je soupirai en le prenant et en regardant qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un message à – je regardais l'heure sur le réveil de la table de nuit – une heure trente du matin (ah oui, ça faisait quand même deux heures qu'on faisait l'amour ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer) ? Aphrodite. « _Je suis en couple. Et il m'aime vraiment. Merci de m'avoir soutenu. Bisous. Aphro._ ». Je souris. Enfin ! Il le méritait vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura la voix de Mü qui commençait à plonger dans les brumes du soleil.

- Aphro a enfin trouvé le bonheur.

- Dis-lui félicitations de ma part.

- C'est fait. Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi.

- Tu m'aimeras encore, hein ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car il s'endormit.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ^^.

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre trois !

Bisous-chocolats pour tout le monde.

Naj ;)


	3. Jour 3

Aloa tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 3 de ma jolie poupée !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (T_T), mais l'histoire oui ^^.

Un grand merci à ma petite abeille pour avoir corrigé ce texte.

J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitres.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)

* * *

Coin review (puisque j'ai joué à l'asocial et je n'ai donc répondu à personne) :

Superclo : Mais non, je n'ai pas une dent contre les gémeaux (même une petite canine), mais c'est juste qu'il me fallait un beau salaud et que Saga allait le jouer à la perfection. Un grand merci pour ta review ^^ et je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ^^. bisous-fraise-tagada ma belle !

Zarbioide : je suis contente que tu aimes, et si ça te rappelle de bons souvenirs, je suis encore plus contente. Ils étaient mignonnes les peluches ? XD un grand merci en tout cas pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Eolia63 : la suite, la voilà *applaudissement* ! Un grand merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire quand même (même si Mü ne va pas vraiment briller en tant que chevalier du bélier, désolée -'). Bonne lecture quand même !

Thaouka : ooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiii ii ! Je te remercie grandement, ô maitre tout puissant (je suis toujours désolée pour le retard), de continuer la lecture de ma fic. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! (et au fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire de mes coms, mais j'adore ton image ^^)

Manganiark : « parce que le "l" est juste à côte du "m" et que le doigt de l'auteur a fourché ? *sort* » gnagnagna ! Même pas vrai d'abord ! Enfin peut-être pas ! Mais on s'en fout ! :p. Eh oui, même le pire des assassins peut avoir un coeur. Et puis, avant d'être un chevalier, c'est avant tout un humain. On a tendance à oublier ce détail... Sinon, un grand merci pour ta review ^^ et bonne lecture de la suite ! Bisous-chouquette ^^ !

Brany : Tadaaaaa ! Voici la suite ! Un très très grand merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ ! bonne lecture !

Hemere : voici la suite pour ta réponse ! Un grand grand grand merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ^^. Bonne lecture alors !

Nerya : soeur indigne ! Mais je t'adore quand même (je veux ma review rapidement). Merci pour ton commentaire, je sais que ta période d'examen te bouffe une grande partie de ton temps et je te remercie doublement pour ça ! Sinon pour le reste, tu connais déjà la réponse ! Bonne lecture Panpan !

Saint Angel : *roulement de tambour* et voici la suite ! *Applaudissement* merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ^^. et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite alors.

* * *

Je me suis levé plus tôt aujourd'hui...pour aller chercher des croissants. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? En fait, non, je savais ce qui me faisait cet effet-là, mais j'avais encore du mal à me l'avouer. Je me mis inconsciemment à chanter une des chansons italiennes que je préfère, « _Con te partiro_ » d'Andrea Bocceli. Quoi ! On peut être un ancien psychopathe (enfin, pas si ancien que ça) et aimer des chansons d'amour italiennes sans qu'on vous regarde de travers, non mais ! Soit, je venais de sortir de la boulangerie quand j'aperçus un petit objet sur une étale. Je l'achetai à un prix dérisoire. Ça ferait plaisir à Mü.

J'ouvris la porte doucement pour éviter de les réveiller. Raté ! Les deux Atlantes m'attendaient déjà dans le salon, Kiki essayant de faire cesser les pleurs de son maître. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ? Quand il me vit, Mü se leva, bousculant légèrement son apprenti, et se dirigea vers moi pour me gifler de manière magistrale. Je le regardai avec des yeux hébétés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me reprochait. Était-ce parce qu'on avait... Mais bon sang, il savait ce qu'il voulait ou pas ? Il se serrait contre moi en tremblant en murmurant des « s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas » sous les yeux effarés de Kiki. Lui comprenait enfin l'attitude de son maître (tant mieux car j'ai vraiment besoin d'explications, moi). Je déposai mon petit paquet sur la table de la cuisine pour le prendre dans mes bras et pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Je lui caressai le dos doucement, le faisant frémir. Il adorait ce contact tendre. Le petit agneau roux sourit devant cette scène. Son maître adoré avait fait le bon choix.

- J'ai été chercher des croissants ! Fis-je en montrant le paquet sur la table.

- Cool ! Angelo, t'es vraiment le meilleur !

Kiki était vraiment ravi. La journée commençait bien. Il fit du thé pour son maître pendant je me préparais un café bien fort comme je les aime, toujours Mü contre moi. Il s'était réveillé seul dans le lit et avait commencé à paniquer, pensant que je le jetterai après lui avoir pris sa virginité. Je le rassurai du mieux que je pus en lui caressant ses cheveux. Et visiblement, ça marchait. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait reçu aucun amour... J'avais vraiment du mal à le comprendre. Par contre, ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il sentait le fauve. Allez, à la douche ! Je le soulevai du sol pour le prendre dans mes bras comme une princesse, sous ses faibles protestations et les rires de Kiki, et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain avec mon joli paquet dans les bras.

- Allez, hop ! Une douche te ferait le plus grand bien !

- Mais...mais...

- Aucune protestation ! Quand tu sentiras bon le – je regardai le parfum de son gel douche – l'orchidée, je te ferai tous les câlins que tu veux, mais pas avant. Allez !

Je l'embrassai avec passion avant de me diriger vers la porte. Les joues cramoisies, il commença à se déshabiller pendant je sortais dans la salle de bain, un sourire de sale gosse aux lèvres. Kiki me sauta immédiatement dans les bras (ce qui est assez étrange pour moi vu que d'habitude, je fais plutôt peur aux enfants), en me disant des « merci merci », comme si je venais de sauver son maître. Il était content car je venais d'empêcher Mü de faire une connerie future avec cet idiot de gémeau, comme il disait.

- Il avait l'air si désespéré. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut croire qu'on puisse l'abandonner.

- Shion m'a expliqué qu'à un certain âge, il est vital pour un Atlante de se lier pour la vie à quelqu'un. Mon maître commençait à devenir fou de ne pouvoir aimer personne comme...ça. Et quand Saga l'a appris, il a commencé à le draguer. Et maître Mü a vu ça comme un signe du destin et est tombé dans le piège. Cette mission est vraiment tombée à pic. Mais je suis content que ce soit toi qu'il ait choisi.

En fait, je ne lui avais pas vraiment laissé le choix, mais je préférais ne pas préciser cela. Je lui préparais un chocolat chaud quand Mü sortit de la salle de bain, sentant bon l'orchidée sauvage. Je lui embrassai la tempe quand il se colla à moi. Ses cheveux encore légèrement mouillés et attachés en queue de cheval ne retenaient pas toutes ses mèches rebelles.

- Vous ne mettez pas votre broche, maître ?

- Elle a eu ... un accident cette nuit. Elle est cassée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, cherchant à clamer ma fausse innocence. Kiki retint un fou rire qui lui montait à la gorge. Ça me faisait penser que... J'abandonnais un instant le chocolat chaud pour me diriger vers ma veste sous le regard inquiet de Mü qui avait cherché à rester dans mes bras mais que j'avais laissé près de la cuisinière. Je sortis un petit paquet de ma poche et revins vers lui. Je lui tendis le petit cadeau emballé dans du vieux papier journal, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi !

Il examina le paquet avec stupeur avant de l'ouvrir doucement, les mains tremblantes. Il sourit avec ravissement lorsqu'il découvrit une petite broche avec une rose blanche vernie dessus. Il me la tendit pour je la lui mette, ce que je fis en prenant bien soin de m'enivrer de la douceur et de l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ça lui allait à ravir. Je servis le chocolat chaud à Kiki qui nous regardait avec des yeux attendris après lui avoir donné une petite tape sur la nuque pour qu'il arrête de nous regarder comme des bêtes de foire. Je fis asseoir Mü sur mes genoux, ce qui le rassura. Je crois que je l'ai même entendu ronronner... Bon, ça quand même ce n'est pas trop possible.

On ressemblait vraiment à une famille comme ça. C'était...bizarre, mais pas désagréable. Tiens, ça me faisait penser... Avec qui Aphrodite était en couple ?

* * *

De retour dans Cheile Turzii, nous nous sommes remis au travail. Et sans cosmos, ce n'était pas tellement facile de passer la réserve au peigne fin. Et bizarrement, aujourd'hui, on a rencontré beaucoup de scientifiques venus étudier la faune et la flore généreuse des gorges. Leurs questions pompeuses commençaient à me taper sur le système. Voilà deux heures qu'ils parlaient de leurs découvertes, de leurs recherches, et ça me gonflait ! Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais de l'énorme espèce d'aigle que celui-ci avait découvert ou la fleur super rare que celui-là avait enregistrée. S'ils continuaient à blablater de la sorte, j'allais avoir quatre nouvelles têtes sur les murs de ma maison. Heureusement que Kiki était là : sans le vouloir (sans le vouloir, mon œil !), il renversa le bocal contenant des insectes importants de l'un d'eux. Ils s'excusèrent rapidement, se souvenant tout à coup qu'ils avaient un million de choses à aller voir. Si j'avais pu (mais comme je suis trop fier pour ça, je ne l'ai pas fait), je lui aurais baisé les pieds (et en plus, Mü l'aurait sûrement mal pris). La journée se passa relativement vite, sans que l'on trouve un indice sur ces fameux meurtres. Ça aussi, ça commençait à m'agacer sérieusement. Et en plus, un orage se préparait. Moi qui adorais ça d'habitude, je me suis surpris à maudire les éléments. Ça allait être super drôle pour rentrer à Cluj ! Je leur dit de monter dans la voiture en rangeant les affaires. En plus, si je me souvenais bien, Kiki avait une peur bleue des orages. Ça allait être vraiment pourri ces trente-six kilomètres en voiture !

On n'était même pas encore sorti de la réserve que le premier coup de tonnerre retentit. Le petit Atlante derrière moi gémit de peur. La pluie tombait déjà en trombe. Eh bien, les orages ici, ça ne rigolait pas ! C'était étrange : je n'ai jamais eu peur des orages et là j'étais mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...

Un arbre tomba sur le capot de la voiture, manquant de peu de nous écraser. Je sortis de l'auto pour constater les dégâts. Bon ben, soit on continuait à pied (mais il y avait déjà des coulées de boue sur la route, ce qui n'était vraiment pas l'idéal), soit on trouvait un abri pour la nuit, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur vu le nombre de grottes présentes ici. Deuxième proposition acceptée. J'ouvris ma portière pour dire à Mü de sortir pendant que je me dirigeais vers l'arrière pour prendre Kiki dans mes bras. Il tremblait de peur. Je le recouvris de ma veste pour éviter qu'il ne soit trop mouillé, pendant que je prenais la main de Mü. Il fallait vite trouver une grotte avant que l'on meurt gelés.

On s'était éloigné de la route depuis dix bonnes minutes. La pluie tombait sans cesse et les éclairs éclairaient la nuit qui venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Bordel de merde ! Si ça continuait, on ...

- Regarde, il y a de la lumière là ! Cria Mü en me montrant une faible lueur.

Je lui serrai encore plus la main et me mis à courir dans cette direction, ce qui n'était pas vraiment conseillé durant un orage, mais tant pis. On arriva devant un chalet en bois qui avait l'air habité. Je toquai à la porte et on n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une petite fille de plus ou moins sept ans ouvre la porte.

- Excuse-moi, petite, mais peut-on entrer ? Ma femme, mon fils et moi (c'est ce qu'on était officiellement ici) avons été pris par la tempête. On ne dérangera pas longtemps, c'est juste pour avoir un abri le temps que la pluie se termine.

La gamine nous regarda avec, il me semble, de l'admiration avant d'appeler sa mère. Une femme assez jeune apparut et nous observa avec inquiétude, voire avec horreur, avant de nous sourire timidement.

- Ne restez pas là, entrez !

Il ne fallut pas nous le dire deux fois. Je posais Kiki au sol, frigorifié et trempé, tandis que Mü enlevait le châle qui protégeait ses cheveux, et surtout la broche que je lui avais offerte. Cela me fit sourire. La mère nous invita dans le salon, au coin du feu pour nous réchauffer, et nous offrit une boisson chaude, du café je crois avec un goût bizarre mais pas mauvais.

- Maman, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait leur passer des vêtements. Ceux de papa iraient bien au monsieur, non ?

Le visage de la mère s'était crispé. Elle était vraiment bizarre, cette bonne femme.

- Quelle bonne idée, ma chérie ! Tu peux aller leur montrer la garde-robe et la pièce où ils pourront se changer.

La gamine prit la main de Mü et celle de kiki en me souriant en plus. Elle nous conduisit dans une chambre où elle nous montra une barre de fer où pendaient des vieux vêtements. J'eus droit à un vieux pantalon gris et à une veste en laine à me mettre sur le dos (j'étais sûr que ça m'irait à ravir…pitié ! à l'aide !) tandis que Mü hérita d'une jupe à volant rouge et une sorte de chemise en coton. Kiki quant à lui observait avec interrogation la vieille chemise de nuit rose que la petite lui avait mise dans les bras. La jeune Roumaine allait sortir quand elle se tourna vers Mü, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Vous ressemblez vraiment à une poupée ! Vous êtes vraiment très belle !

- Merci ! lui sourit Mü.

- J'aimerais bien avoir une poupée comme vous…

J'arquais un sourcil. Eeeh là, gamine ! Il est à moi, c'est ma jolie poupée à moi. Elle sortit en souriant.

- Je suis vraiment obligé de porter ça ?

Kiki tendait la chemise de nuit avec horreur, réellement indigné.

- Ne te plains pas, moi je dois me déguiser en femme depuis le début de la mission.

- Oui mais vous, maître, c'est normal ! Vous ressemblez à une fille, moi je suis quand même un peu plus viril que vous.

Je me retins de rire devant le regard de pure indignation de mon adorable petit mouton. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe pour le calmer et ainsi éviter la mort de son apprenti. Celui-ci m'adressa un clin d'œil avant d'enfiler avec dégoût l'horrible le vêtement à sa taille. Je m'habillais rapidement et le bélier à côté de moi se dépêcha également. On redescendit dans le salon où la mère avait dressé une petite table pour nous permettre de manger. Elle nous servit un truc avec un nom trop imprononçable pour moi mais vraiment pas mauvais du tout, avec des légumes délicieux et une viande très tendre. L'heure tournant, la mère envoya sa fille se coucher. Elles montèrent toutes les deux, nous laissant en bas. La mère redescendit cinq minutes plus tard, un voile de panique dans les yeux.

- Vite, il faut quitter cet endroit ! On ne doit pas rester ici !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Mü, d'une voix douce, cherchant à calmer la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas une gamine, c'est un monstre ! On doit partir avant qu'elle nous tue !

- Mais...c'est de votre fille que vous parlez !

- Ce n'est pas ma fille. Ça fait juste une semaine que je suis ici et qu'elle m'appelle « maman ». Je suis une touriste italienne qui s'est perdue avec son mari et qu'une gamine psychopathe a désigné comme ses jouets. Il y avait d'autres personnes avant nous qui ont disparues le lendemain de notre arrivée. Quand mon mari s'est révolté, j'ai su ce qu'il leur était arrivés car elle lui a fait subir le même sort.

- Et quel fut leur sort ? Demanda Mü qui savait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

La femme pleura et nous indiqua la cuisine, et plus précisément la casserole contenant le ragoût qu'on avait mangé. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Mü se dirigea vers la cheminée pour vomir le contenu de son estomac. Kiki le rejoignit très rapidement, comprenant qu'il venait de manger de l'humain. Je récupérai nos vêtements qui étaient toujours en train de sécher, prit Kiki dans mes bras et la main de Mü, et indiquai à la jeune femme de nous suivre. Nous sortîmes en courant, sous la pluie battante. Dire qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser notre cosmos ! Et maintenant, je la sentais pas cette gamine. Je me disais aussi que je sentais trop la mort, ici ! Nous eûmes à peine le temps de faire cinq cents mètres que des fils de marionnettes sortis de nulle part nous emprisonnèrent et nous tirèrent avec violence vers la maison. Mü chercha à se libérer mais l'un des fils lui brisa la jambe droite. Il hurla. J'eus l'impression qu'il allait me broyer la main tellement il la serrait. On atterrit dans le salon, aux pieds de la gamine. En plus d'avoir la même attaque que Minos du griffon, elle possédait les mêmes yeux froids et le même sourire méprisant. Elle s'avança vers sa « mère » en lui disant qu'elle était une méchante maman et qu'elle allait changer ça. Puis, elle se tourna vers nous et je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai tremblé devant ce regard d'enfant et son sourire aux crocs noirs. Ses fils nous tirèrent jusqu'aux escaliers avant de nous soulever dans les étages et enfin nous enfermer dans une sorte de grenier. La dernière chose qu'on entendit de la soirée fut le long cri d'agonie de la jeune touriste italienne.

* * *

La jambe de Mü le faisait souffrir. Il perdait pas mal de sang car sa blessure s'était ouverte. Je lui avais fait un garrot (enfin, j'ai essayé de faire un garrot) pour diminuer l'hémorragie. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle et j'avais l'impression qu'il commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Kiki était tout aussi inquiet que moi. Et il ne digérait toujours pas le fait d'être incapable de se téléporter. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir sauver son maître. J'embrassai mon petit mouton quand il ouvrit ses yeux fiévreux, juste pour le rassurer et pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour lui, que je ...

- Je t'aime ! Lui murmurai-je.

- Moi aussi...moi aussi je t'aime.

Je le serrai dans mes bras, lui caressant les cheveux et en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Kiki s'installa entre nous deux, cherchant une protection et de la chaleur, et il finit par s'endormir. Je ne sais pas le temps qui passa quand la gamine ouvrit la porte du grenier mais la fièvre de Mü avait encore augmenté, ce qui m'inquiétait énormément.

- Voilà, vous êtes ma nouvelle maman, mon nouveau papa et mon nouveau petit frère. C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ?

Espèce de sale petite peste ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? L'homme dans mes bras est en train de crever et toi tu oses être égoïste à ce point. Tu vas rapidement rejoindre les autres esprits dans mon temple si jamais tu ne nous laisses pas partir. Et crois-moi, enfant ou pas, ça ne changera strictement rien. Elle s'avança vers nous et toucha le visage couvert de sueur de Mü, qui avait d'ailleurs ouvert les yeux et la regardait avec dégoût.

- Vous êtes vraiment une magnifique poupée ! L'admira-t-elle avant qu'un rictus de colère ne remplace cette expression. Ce n'est pas juste ! Vous êtes jolie et vous avez tout, un mari et un fils. Moi, je ne suis pas belle, ma mère est morte de peur devant mes pouvoirs et mon père n'a jamais voulu de moi. Ce n'est pas juste ! Hurla-t-elle en sortant un couteau et en coupant la joue de Mü.

Non mais elle est malade ! Je giflais la gamine qui était encore à ma portée tandis que Mü se tenait la joue avec douleur. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'étriper vu que je tenais mon petit mouton dans les bras. Des fils s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et me soulevèrent du sol comme le vent soulève une feuille. D'autres fils soulevèrent mes bras et mes jambes. Je me mis à me débattre quand elle souleva mon amour et fit mine de l'emporter à l'extérieur du grenier. Kiki tenta de l'en empêcher mais se retrouva ligoté au sol. En tentant de me libérer, les fils me projetèrent contre le mur, m'assommant sous la violence du coup. La dernière chose que je pus entendre fut « Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, ma jolie poupée ! ». Je tentai de crier mais le noir m'emporta rapidement.

* * *

Je ne comprends plus rien. Tout est flou autour de moi. Je n'entends plus que des cris, mais je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis paralysé par quelque chose...mais quoi ? Voilà la question en or du jour. Je cligne des yeux. Les ombres prennent petit à petit forme mais je ne vois toujours pas très bien de quoi il s'agit. Je crois que je suis attaché. Mes poignets sont comme entravés. J'essaie d'activer mon cosmos mais c'est sans résultat. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je me trouve attaché, complètement dans le gaz, sans cosmos-énergie ? J'essaie de réfléchir, mais c'est difficile avec ses cris stridents. D'où viennent-ils ceux-là ? De pas loin certainement. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils appellent quelqu'un. J'écoute plus attentivement. Effectivement, ils appellent quelqu'un. Angelo. Angelo ? Angelo ! Mais c'est moi, ça ! Mais...mais, qui m'appelle ? J'ouvre les yeux, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer la personne qui hurle mon prénom. Je cligne des yeux. Les formes autour de moi se précisent. Je vois quelque chose gesticuler devant moi. On dirait un enfant car c'est petit. Un enfant...avec une touffe de cheveux roux et deux petits points bleus clairs à la place des sourcils. Kiki ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? Mais bien sûr, cette stupide mission ! Mais alors, où est...

Tout me revint. Oh, Mü ! Où étais-tu ? Kiki arrêta de crier mon nom et observa quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tournai du mieux que je pus pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le visage de mon amour. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune vie dans son regard. Je le voyais respirer, mais c'était tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne bougeait plus. Si je ne voyais pas sa poitrine se soulever doucement, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était mort. Mais il respirait toujours. Je vis quelque chose bouger légèrement au-dessus de lui. Une silhouette sombre, qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir peur, mais son sourire me glaça le sang. Un sourire aux dents noires, pointues. Des crocs de chien dans une bouche humaine. Cette maudite gamine ! Si je pouvais, je la tuer...

Kiki hurla. La petite fille psychopathe qui avait emmené son maître pour le torturer pendant des heures lui faisait peur. Et elle venait de planter un couteau de chasse dans la cage thoracique du chevalier du cancer. Angelo cligna des yeux quand la fillette replanta l'arme blanche une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, et une quatrième,... Kiki voyait petit à petit la flamme dans les yeux de son « papa » s'éteindre. Mais c'est là que quelque chose de bizarre se passa : le cosmos doré de Deathmask se mit à briller autour de lui et créa une sorte de porte menant vers un vide. Kiki et Mü furent aspirés par ce trou noir tandis que la gamine hurla de rage, ne voulant pas que ses nouveaux jouets disparaissent. Mais Angelo, puisant dans ses dernières forces, lui saisit les chevilles pour l'empêcher de faire un pas. La porte se referma et Angelo mourut, un sourire aux lèvres : Mü et Kiki étaient sauvés.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! j'espère que ça vous a plu.

La suite, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	4. Jour 4

*Pointe le bout de son museau* euh...Aloa tout le monde ! Non, on ne tue pas l'auteur, même si elle a une semaine de retard sur sa publication ! Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! C'était ma semaine « remise de travaux », et comme j'avais pas pris d'avance...ben voilà. Mais donc, voici le chapitre 4 de ma jolie poupée (enfin) !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (T_T), mais l'histoire oui ^^.

Un grand merci à ma petite abeille pour avoir corrigé ce texte.

J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les précédents chapitres.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)

* * *

Coin review (puisque j'ai encore joué à l'asocial et je n'ai donc répondu à personne) :

- NoemieMendez : merci pour ta review. Ben voilà le chapitre qui va peut-être répondre à ta question... Bonne lecture ^^.

- a.n'onyme : merci pour ta review. Réponse à la question : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA *rire diabolique* ! Peut-être va-t-il survivre...mais peut-être pas ! Je sais je suis une sadique...mais je l'assume totalement ^^ ! Bonne lecture !

- kotone : merci pour ta review ! Mais non mais non...enfin si en fait ^^'. Mais peut-être que les miracles existent... Bonne lecture !

- Thaouka : merci pour ta review ! Maitre de l'univers ? Rhoooooh ! Tu flattes mon ego déjà fort démesuré, là ! Mais j'apprécie ! Donc la suite, ben la voilà ! Et pi, d'abord, c'est MON Angelo (voix une boule de poils mauve jalouse lui foncée dessus)...mais je passe évidemment après Mü (dommage !). Ben sinon, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre, mais je suppose que tu te doutes de la réponse :). Bonne lecture !

- Alia Zanetsu : merci pour ta review ! Tadaaaaa ! Voici la suite ^^ ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture !

- Hemere : merci pour ta review ! Ben si, j'ai osé terminer comme ça *sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres* et le pire, c'est que j'en suis fière... je sais c'est pas bien, mais tant pis ! La réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre tu trouveras, jeune Padawan ^^ (j'ai revu les épisodes de star wars, donc j'en fais profiter tout le monde). Bonne lecture !

- SAINT ANGEL : merci pour ta review ! Ssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii, j'ai osé le tuer ! Je sais, j'aurais dû poster avant, mais comme cité plus, j'étais en retard pour mes travaux. Désolée. Sinon, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

- Brany : merci pour ta review ! Tadam, la suite, la voilà ! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !

- Manganiark : merci pour ta review ! « Par contre, petite question : POURQUOI QUE T'AS TUE ANGELO ? » ...ben parce-que j'en avais envie ? Je peux pas faire ça à des vraies personnes, faut bien que de temps en temps je me défoule... « NON MAIS CA VA OU BIEN ?! » ça va et toi ? Fait beau aujourd'hui, isn't it ? « Missante ! » mais non mais non. « Pour la peine, t'aura rien qu'un micro bisou (pour avoir sauvé Mu et Kiki), na ! » suis triste ! mais je l'avoue, je le mérite ! Sinon, la suite, c'est ici ! Bonne lecture et bisous-chouquette !

- Superclo : merci pour ta review ma belle ! Je sais je sais, mais je me suis un peu inspirée de moi...non je rigole (quoique, ça dépend si je suis de bonne humeur ou pas). Sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Bonne lecture de cette suite ! Bisous-fraise-tagada !

- Nerya : merci pour ta review, mini-moi ! I know, i'm too strong (and modest). Je vais plutôt t'envoyer la partie gentille, elle devient excellente en torture mentale... Bonne lecture panpan (je sais que tu m'adores) !

- zarbioide : merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, il valait mieux éviter d'en croiser. La réponse dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

- Shinlya : merci pour ta review (comme quoi, le harcèlement en cours, ça paie) ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Ben si...ça peut se terminer ainsi, la preuve ! Je sais, je suis cruelle...mais c'est en partie pour ça qu'on m'aime ^^ ! voici la suiteuh ;) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Vous ne m'écoutez pas, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Minos en se demandant comment attirer l'attention du Grand Pope.

- Hum ? Oh excusez-moi, Minos. Je suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je le vois. Si vous voulez faire une pause, dites-le, ce sera beaucoup plus simple.

- Je veux bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas le moins du monde. De toute façon, nous avons déjà perdu les autres depuis un moment...

- Ah tiens oui ! Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

- Eh bien, vous êtes vraiment dans la lune ! Après dix minutes, ils ont quitté la salle. Même mon procureur est sorti. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je le surveille celui-là, il regardait avec beaucoup trop d'insistance à mon goût un de vos chevaliers.

- Tiens donc. Et qui est-ce ?

- Shura du capricorne.

- Oh le petit cachottier ! J'ai bien remarqué qu'il avait souvent un sourire béat aux lèvres ces temps-ci, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il fricotait avec votre...votre...balrog, c'est ça ?

- Exact. Mon compatriote psychorigide et au caractère épouvantable qui répond au doux nom de Rune... C'était quoi ça ?

Une énergie très intense s'éleva du quatrième temple. Le juge et le Pope sortirent de la grande salle pour voir la maison du cancer s'illuminer d'une lumière dorée tandis que des centaines de petites lumières bleues voletaient autour de la maison. Shion et Minos se téléportèrent devant les escaliers qui menaient au temple du lion. Un attroupement de chevaliers et les trois spectres Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Rune observaient avec inquiétude la maison. Mais pourquoi n'entraient-ils pas ? L'ancien bélier s'approcha mais une lumière le repoussa, l'empêchant d'entrer dans le temple. Il avait sa réponse.

- On a déjà essayé, mais l'accès nous a été refusé, fit Shura, inquiet.

- Moi, j'ai juste une question, fit Milo les yeux en l'air, pourquoi les âmes retenues dans le temple du cancer se trouvent en dehors des murs maintenant ?

Shion écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder les milliers de lumières bleues qui flottaient et volaient autour du temple. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas ça ! Le vieil Atlante fonça sur la barrière invisible, tentant de la franchir. Il devait vérifier...

- Grand Pope ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Aphrodite commençait à s'inquiéter. Au début, il avait trouvé ça drôle, mais voir le vieux bélier paniquer ne le rassurait guère.

- Si je vous dis que le seul moment où les âmes du temple du cancer pourront être libérées c'est si et seulement si le porteur de cette armure venait à mourir, paniqueriez-vous comme moi ?

Tout le monde se regarda avant d'imiter le Grand Pope et commencer à s'acharner sur cette barrière. Mais elle finit par disparaître, ainsi que toutes les âmes emprisonnées. Ils entrèrent dans la quatrième maison, sur leurs gardes. Les murs étaient vierges, c'en était presque effrayant : voir ces murs sans visages, sans plaintes qui s'en échappaient était totalement étrange, surtout pour ceux qui avaient fini par s'y habituer. Ils avancèrent dans l'antre de Deathmask, laissant peu à peu la pénombre les entourer. Ce silence était vraiment pesant... Des pas se firent entendre. Ils s'approchaient d'eux. Mais il était très difficile de voir quelque chose dans la pénombre du temple. Puis, finalement, ils virent une lueur dorée s'approcher d'eux. Aphrodite sourit.

- Angie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On s'est vraim...

Le poisson se tut, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Non ! Non pas ça ! L'armure du cancer sous forme humaine, et non sous sa forme de crabe, s'avançait vers eux, mais elle était complètement vide. Elle n'avait aucun porteur. Elle tenait dans ses bras Mü, les larmes coulant de ses yeux mi-clos sur ses joues trop pâles, une de ses jambes en sang, pendant que Kiki s'accrochait désespérément au « cou » de l'armure, portant des regards effrayés autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit habillé d'une étrange robe de nuit rose qui les dérangeait, c'était qu'il s'accrochait à l'armure du cancer comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que son porteur n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants. Et cet effroi dans son regard... Shion fonça sur l'armure qui lui tendit presque tendrement le bélier. Par Athéna, Mü était dans un sale état. On aurait pu dire qu'il avait été torturé. Quand Dokho voulut prendre Kiki dans ses bras à son tour, le gamin commença à hurler et à s'accrocher de plus belle à l'armure du cancer, qui se mit immédiatement en position d'attaque afin de protéger le jeune Atlante. Mü tendit une main tremblante vers l'armure, comme pour la calmer, ce qu'elle fit presque immédiatement. Le bélier put s'évanouir, en sachant que l'armure de son amour ne ferait de mal à personne. Shion confia son ancien élève à Dokho avant de prendre Kiki dans ses bras. Le petit tremblait. Quand elle fut certaine que les deux Atlantes soient en sécurité, l'armure reprit la forme du cancer et arrêta de briller, comme morte. Tout le monde fut téléporté à l'infirmerie. Kiki recommença à s'agiter.

- Il faut le sauver ! Hurla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, en se débattant dans les bras du Grand Pope. Il faut pas laisser mourir Angelo...

- Où est-il ? Fit Dokho.

- Dans les gorges. Il y avait une gamine. Elle nous a attaqués avec des fils. Elle a gravement blessé maître Mü. Et elle était en train de tuer Angelo quand il nous a transportés avec un portail dans son temple. Il faut le sauver...

Kiki, complètement épuisé, finit par perdre connaissance.

* * *

Suivant les brides de cosmos-énergie de Deathmask, Aphrodite, Shura, Kanon, Minos, Rhadamanthe et Rune tentaient de le retrouver à travers la végétation de Cheile Turzii. Kiki avait parlé d'une maison dans les bois quand il s'était réveillait deux minutes après être tombé dans les pommes. Mais ils ne voyaient aucune maison. C'est à ce moment que des fils sortis de nulle part les empoignèrent au cou, cherchant à pendre les intrus qui souillaient de leurs pas cette réserve. Shura les coupa grâce à Excalibur. Minos examina quelques instants ces fils si semblables aux siens. Il grogna quelque chose entre ces dents et Rhadamanthe savait que ça allait mal se passer.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite cabane, sûrement la maison dont avait parlé Kiki. Ils poussèrent la porte de bois et entrèrent, sur leurs gardes, cherchant un indice, n'importe lequel, de la présence d'Angelo. Par contre, il était évident pour les spectres que la personne qui habitait ici était dangereuse : la mort parfumait la pièce de son odeur putride. Rune s'avança vers la cheminée, remarquant quelque chose au fond. On aurait dit une petite broche avec une petite fleur. Il la prit en main et la cheminée se ralluma. Il hurla de douleur retirant précipitamment son bras des flammes. Shura le rattrapa tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de l'acide sur le bras. Il en lâcha la broche qui tomba entre les mains de capricorne.

- C'est quoi cette diablerie ? Grogna Aphrodite, de très mauvaise humeur maintenant.

Il en avait vraiment marre là ! Et ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles d'Angelo.

- J'en suis responsable ! Ria une voix derrière eux, provenant de l'entrée des escaliers.

Ils virent une petite fille avec un sourire méprisant aux lèvres quand ils se tournèrent dans la direction de la voix.

- C'est peut-être ça que vous cherchez !

Elle leva sa main droite et des fils tirèrent quelque chose en l'air, le corps déchiqueté du chevalier du cancer. Le poisson hurla. Shura laissa couler des larmes de rage le long de ses joues. Kanon, lui, serrait les poings. Sale gamine ! S'il s'écoutait, il la tuerait dans d'atroces souffrances tout de suite.

- Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de marionnettes... Il est bien dans ce rôle-là, hein ? Dommage qu'il m'ait enlevé ma jolie poupée ! J'aurais pu jouer encore un moment avec eux.

- C'est pas un jouet, espèce de tarée ! Hurla Aphrodite, sortant une de ses roses piranhas d'Athéna ne savait où. Laisse-le tout de suite ou je vais te tordre le cou de mes propres mains.

La gamine ria aux éclats, déconcentrant le Suédois.

- Tu oserais faire ça à une enfant ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant des petits yeux mouillés. Ce serait pas très gentil, n'est-ce pas...surtout pour un chevalier d'Athéna.

Les trois concernés se raidirent. Comment savait-elle ça, elle ? Ils hésitèrent. Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas assassiner des innocents...mais cette gamine ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions car Minos s'avança doucement vers elle, son visage des mauvais jours effrayant ses propres collègues. Elle lança ses fils meurtriers vers lui mais ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant de le toucher. Le juge des Enfers ne craignait pas cette attaque. Il la connaissait par cœur. Elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Il lui était aisé de l'arrêter. Après tout, ce n'est pas à un juge d'Hadès qu'on allait piéger avec sa propre attaque. La gamine recula, la peur se lisant au fur et à mesure que Minos avançait vers elle.

- Effectivement, les chevaliers d'Athéna ne te feront rien car ce n'est pas dans leur nature d'être cruel avec les enfants. Mais moi, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça en tant que spectre au service de sa majesté Hadès. J'aurais pu avoir pitié de toi si tu avais été possédée comme Saga des gémeaux, mais toi tu as tué tellement de personnes juste pour ton plaisir. Tu as tué un chevalier d'Athéna, tu en as blessé un autre, traumatisé un gamin, et surtout tu as brûlé le bras de mon procureur, que je considère un peu comme mon petit frère qui plus est. Et pour tout ça, un seul châtiment s'impose : la mort !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le juge lança un _Cosmic Marionattion_ et brisa rapidement les vertèbres de la nuque de la fillette. Aphrodite et Kanon se précipitèrent tout de suite vers Angelo, tandis que Shura prenait Rune dans ses bras, se moquant comme de sa première couche-culotte du regard courroucé et des joues rouges de son balrog (à lui tout seul). Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Deathmask du cancer était bel et bien mort.

* * *

J'entendis un bruit près de mon oreille. Laquelle, je sais pas. Mais ce bruit était vraiment énervant. J'ouvris un œil...non, rectification, je tentai d'ouvrir un œil. J'avais l'impression que mes yeux étaient collés. Non, c'est pas ça. Ils n'étaient pas collés. J'avais quelque chose sur les yeux. Un bandeau ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Je levai ma main droite pour le retirer mais une voix qui me hurla un « touche pas à ça, espèce de crétin ! » tellement affectueux que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui obéir. Une odeur de rose flottait autour de moi. Aphro. Et pourquoi je pourrais pas enlever ce truc, puis-je savoir ? Comme lisant mes pensées, une autre voix me dit de ne pas le retirer avant un moment pour éviter que je suis aveugle pour le restant de mes jours. Je ne touchai plus du tout à ce maudit bout de tissus. Grand Mouton avait parlé et, pour une fois, je lui obéissais.

- On s'est vraiment inquiété.

Autre voix. Shura qui semblait ému. C'était...touchant. Des « bon retour parmi nous, DM » et des « content de te voir bouger, Angelo » fusèrent dans tous les coins de la pièce. Mais ils étaient combien, là ? Et puis, en parlant de ça, j'étais pas censé être mort (encore une fois), moi ? Je posai la question tout haut et une autre voix me répondit. Rhadamanthe.

- Vous devriez être six pieds sous terre, en effet. Mais le Seigneur Hadès vous a accordé une vie de plus. Une de plus ou une de moins, après tout si ça peut éviter de la paperasse à Rune...

- En parlant de Rune, demandais-je, Aphro, tu sais si notre cabri préféré a enfin osé passer le cap ?

- Vu les cris provenant du temple du capricorne que l'on entend depuis un jour ou deux, je peux t'assurer que oui.

- Je vous emmerde ! Râla le capricorne.

- Justement, j'ai une question à ce sujet aussi – je crois qu'il s'agissait de Minos – ou plutôt j'ai un avertissement à vous donner, cher Shura. Si vous le quittez ou si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je vous tue dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Seigneur Minos, je vous ai déjà demandé de vous occuper de vos affaires ! Fis le balrog, avec son légendaire calme. Est-ce que je m'occupe, moi, de vos parties de jambes en l'air avec le Seigneur Eaque dans votre bureau pendant que moi je dois me charger de vos dossiers ?

- Et toc ! Bien dit, Rune. Finalement, tu deviens sympathique à mes yeux. Je ne te savais pas si dévergondé, rit le garuda.

- Et si on revenait à notre sujet principal ? Fit Aphrodite qui, même s'il trouvait le sujet parfaitement intéressant, préféra calmer les esprits pour me permettre de me reposer. Tu veux qu'on te laisse te reposer, Angie ?

- Ouais mais avant, toi, avec qui tu t'es casé ?

- Avec moi ! Fit une voix grave qui me fit bondir.

Non...Aldébaran et Aphrodite ? Mais c'était génial, ça ! Le taureau n'allait pas faire souffrir mon meilleur ami, j'en était certain. D'accord, c'était un peu le remix de « la belle et la bête », mais si ça se terminait aussi bien, je donnais avec grand plaisir ma bénédiction.

- Soyez heureux alors ! Souris-je.

Heureux...heureux ? Heureux ! Oh Santa Madonna ! Où était mon bonheur à moi ? Je commençais à m'agiter, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement tout le monde.

- Tu ne dois pas bouger, Angelo ! Me fit Shion.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Où étaient-ils ? Avais-je réussi ? J'entendis quelqu'un courir et un poids atterrir sur moi, sur mon estomac avec plus de précision. Ouch, que ça fait pas du bien ! Je sentis des bras m'entourer le cou et une touffe de poils me chatouiller le nez. Kiki. Je le serrais dans mes bras en souriant. J'entendis un « mon dieu, il devient gentil. Ça fait peur ! » venant de Milo qui me fit rire.

- Eh trop fort, tu as déjà ton déguisement pour Halloween ! Le côté momie te va bien ! Rit cet espèce de sale gamin.

Moi, une momie ? Je le chatouillai, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Il demanda très vite grâce. Heureusement pour lui, j'étais dans mes rares jours de bonté, donc je m'arrêtai. On entendit des « tic tic tic » arriver dans notre direction et Shion cria un « Mü, retourne te coucher immédiatement ! ». J'entendis quelque chose tomber avec fracas, sûrement des béquilles (ce qui expliquait les tic-tic), et sentis un nouveau poids sur mon pauvre estomac. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, chassant ceux du gamin, et des lèvres dévorèrent ma bouche avec avidité. Un « bon ben visiblement, ils sont casés aussi ! » me fit sourire pendant que j'entourai la taille fine de mon amour de mes bras. Mü lâcha mes lèvres et plaça sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je lui embrassai la tempe et il ronronna (j'en étais sûr) de contentement. Je lui caressai la joue et sentis un pansement sur la coupure que cette espèce de sale petite peste lui avait fait. Je me mis à grogner. Cette sale petite... Mü me donna une petite tape sur le nez.

- Aïe ! Fis-je sur un ton très peu convaincant, je dois l'avouer.

- Petite nature ! Et arrête de grogner ! Sourit-il (enfin je suppose qu'il souriait) tendrement.

- Vous êtes trop mignons ! Cria Aphrodite comme une hystérique.

Pas obligé de le crier !

- Bon soit, et la fillette, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle n'ennuiera plus personne, certifia Minos d'une petite voix.

- Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre comme question mais...était-elle de votre famille ?

- D'après le registre des Enfers, ce serait ma fille, résultat d'une nuit passée avec une Roumaine, il y a quelques années.

Un lourd silence suivit cet aveu. Bon ben, c'est ce qui s'appelle « casser l'ambiance ».

- Désolé pour ça, alors.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé pour ce qu'elle vous a fait subir.

- Bah, on en a vu d'autres ! Bon juste une question, les gars, vous allez rester encore longtemps ? Car je voudrais bien pioncer tranquille, moi.

- Avec Mü dans les bras ? Railla Aphrodite.

- J'ai besoin d'un...doudou tout doux pour me remettre de ces émotions. Et puis, Shion a dit qu'il devait resté couché, il a pas précisé où et avec qui.

- Je peux rester aussi ? Demanda Kiki d'une voix espiègle.

- Rêve pas trop non plus. Je veux bien être gentil, mais pas à ce point. Allez, va dans ton lit ! Et puis, tant que j'y suis, vous êtes sûr que je peux pas retirer ce maudit bandeau ? Ça m'emmerde !

- On voit tout de suite qu'il va mieux, fit remarquer Rune sur un ton légèrement moqueur, il râle de nouveau.

- Non, tu ne l'enlève pas. Et oui, nous allons te laisser maintenant. Par contre, j'attends votre rapport demain, compris ?

- Oui Grand mouton !

Je reçus une petite tape sur la nuque mais je ne sus jamais si c'était Mü ou Shion qui me l'avait donnée. Quand tout le monde sortit, je pus me rallonger en serrant mon petit mouton contre moi et en l'embrassant tendrement. Rien de plus sensuel cette nuit. Juste beaucoup de tendresse à partager avec sa moitié.

* * *

Le plus chiant quand on a un bandeau sur les yeux, et surtout quand il vous est interdit de l'enlever, c'est que vous vous prenez toutes les portes. Mais quand je dis toutes, ce n'est pas une blague. J'avais vraiment la flemme d'utiliser mon cosmos…bon j'avoue, il fluctuait beaucoup après mon épisode « ouvrir un portail dans un endroit où il est impossible de l'utiliser » (d'ailleurs, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait). Donc, quand je pensais qu'il y avait un espace vide juste devant moi, je me prenais une porte. Logique, n'est-ce pas ! Kiki avait fini par me servir de guide, en plus de pousser la chaise roulante de son maître. J'ai appris par cette pipelette d'agneau à poils roux que Mü avait eu une fracture ouverte, que heureusement Shion avait soigné tout de suite, et qu'il garderait certainement des cicatrices mais sans plus. Ça allait prendre un moment avant qu'il puisse marcher normalement. Et pour sa joue, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait déjà plus rien. Tant mieux ! Aïe ! Encore une porte. J'en avais marre ! Mais heureusement, on était arrivé dans le bureau du Grand Pope. La rapport fut vite fait. On était arrivé dans une maison habitée par une psychopathe, on a mangé de l'humain, on a essayé de s'enfuir et ça a bien raté, Mü a été blessé, on a été enfermé dans un grenier, elle a enlevé mon amour pour le torturer (jouer comme elle disait), elle m'a tué, j'ai téléporté les deux Atlantes dans mon temple pour les mettre sous la protection de mon armure, on m'a sauvé et maintenant on est vie. Fin de l'histoire. Aussi simple que ça ! Oui, c'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est extrêmement bizarre et simpliste. Mais c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. Shion demanda à Kiki et à Saga de sortir de la pièce (hein, il était là, lui ?) pour parler avec Mü et moi. C'est bizarre, mais je la sentais pas cette discussion. Mais je sais pas pourquoi...

- Bon, vous deux, fit-il sur un ton légèrement froid, pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment est-il possible que, dans votre rapport, vous ne faites pas mention du fait que vous vous soyez mariés ?

- Hein ? fut ma seule réaction.

C'était quoi cette blague ? Mü gardait le silence. Je soupirai et me mis à le regarder (enfin, je crois, parce qu'avec un bandeau, c'est un peu difficile) avec un air qui disait que j'attendais des explications.

- Mü ?

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès…

- Attends une seconde, on est vraiment marié ? fis-je en haussant légèrement le ton, sans le vouloir.

- S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas ! hurla-t-il en me prenant la main, la serrant pour éviter que je le laisse tomber (ce qui est légèrement dangereux vu que je risque de me prendre trop de portes à mon goût si je pars, ce que je préfère éviter, et en plus je risque d'avoir papa mouton sur le dos).

Je m'agenouillai devant lui (je suis sûr que c'est lui) et pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser. Je sentis des larmes tomber sur mes mains. Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Il ne va pas encore pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il ait aussi peur…bon en fait, j'en ai une petite idée mais je n'allais pas la dire devant Shion (peut-être si je veux me suicider, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas).

- Calme-toi Mü, tu sais que je ne vais pas partir pour ça. Je te demande juste comment se fait-il qu'on soit…d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous vu qu'on été marié ?

- Un Atlante voit tout de suite quand un autre Atlante est lié par les liens du mariage.

- D'accord. Et donc, comment se fait-il qu'on soit marié ?

Je sentis mon petit mouton se recroqueviller. Étais-je si effrayant que ça ? Pourtant, j'avais parlé doucement…à moins que ça soit qui me rende terrifiant ?

- Tu te souviens de…notre première nuit ?

Aïe ! Il allait devoir le dire devant Shion. En espérant qu'il omette le fait que je l'avais quasi forcé…au début, hein ! Parce qu'après, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a sauté dessus. Mais si on pouvait éviter cet épisode, je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

- Oui, fis-je quand même.

- Eh bien, chez les Atlantes, quand deux personnes s'échangent ce qu'on appelle des « cadeaux », ça veut dire qu'elles acceptent de s'unir et de se lier pour la vie.

- D'accord, jusque là, je te suis. Mais je crois que j'ai loupé l'épisode « échange de cadeaux », tu peux m'expliquer ?

J'avais du mal à faire le lien avec le fait de parler de notre première nuit ensemble (enfin, j'espère que ce n'était pas la nuit du train parce-que si pas je suis mal).

- Eh bien, mes cadeaux étaient mon cœur et ma…virginité.

J'en suis tombé sur mes fesses. Quoi ? Mais…mais…je lui ai offert quoi, moi ?

- Et moi, je t'ai offert quoi ?

- En échange de mon cœur, malgré ce que tu m'as dit, tu m'as donné le tien.

- D'accord…et c'est tout ?

- Et tu m'as fait cadeau de la broche.

- Euh…là, j'ai vraiment l'impression de t'avoir un peu arnaqué.

- Je trouve aussi ! fit Shion, sur un ton cinglant.

- Moi, je ne trouve pas. Et je m'en moque. Son cadeau a rempli mon cœur de joie et je ne veux le changer pour rien au monde.

- Très bien, j'ai compris, soupira Shion. Mais où est passée cette fameuse broche ?

Les larmes sur mes mains coulèrent de plus belles. Je touchai les tempes de mon amour et sentis qu'en effet il n'avait plus mon cadeau.

- Je l'ai perdue quand tu nous as sauvés la vie, à Kiki et à moi. Je suis désolé, Angelo.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Mü, ce n'est pas grave ! le rassurais-je (enfin, essayais) en l'embrassant. Arrête de pleurer maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Kiki enthousiaste et une troupe de chevaliers d'or et de spectres avec une mine coupable, ce qui est tout à fait logique quand on écoute aux portes (bande d'enfoirés !).

- Maître, maître ! Là voilà, votre broche ! C'est Rune qui l'a retrouvé chez la peste !

- Merci Kiki, rougit Mü.

Normalement, je ne devais pas avoir une meilleure couleur. Ils avaient tout entendu ! J'allais vraiment les tuer ! Faut bien que je remplisse mes murs, puisque toutes les âmes retenues dans mon temple s'étaient envolées. Loin de mes idées de décoration, Mü récupéra sa broche à la rose et la remit dans ses cheveux.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, confirma Shion. Mais bon, ça ne vaut quand même pas ton cadeau.

- Très bien, alors il m'a aussi donné sa protection et sa tendresse. Ainsi que…

- Ça va, ça va. Pas obligé d'en rajouter, fis-je gêné. Bon Shion, j'aime énormément Mü. Je n'ai pas hésité à donner ma vie pour lui et je recommencerai s'il le faut. Je veux juste l'aimer et le rendre heureux. Donc, n'essayez de nous séparer parce que je n'hésiterai pas à faire un massacre si vous tentez de me le prendre. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis…Saga, si jamais tu essaies de draguer Mü dans mon dos pour pouvoir gentiment te le taper, je t'assure que je te tue après t'avoir castré. Je me suis montré assez clair ?

- Je crois que plus clair que ça, tu meurs ! Sourit Shaka, profitant de cette vengeance que je lui servais sur un plateau (lui, rancunier ? Mais pas du tout, voyons), tout en se serrant contre le torse puissant d'Ikki.

Tiens, j'avais même pas remarqué que les bronzes étaient de retour...mais comment j'ai fait pour voir ça, moi ? Ah, d'accord, le fameux cosmos qui accepte enfin de m'aider. Cool ! C'est quand même extrêmement bizarre, mais bon je vais pas m'en plaindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, mon petit mouton tout doux, tout mignon, rien qu'à moi (et peut-être à Kiki durant mes jours de bonté) ! Ah oui, quand même ! Sa jambe est quand même salement amochée. C'est une sorte d'atèle, ça ? Ah bon. C'est bizarre. Je vis effectivement qu'il n'avait aucune marque sur le visage. C'est bien. Il est encore plus beau comme ça. Ça me faisait penser (qui a osé dire qu'il fallait faire une croix au calendrier ?)...je pourrais l'enlever quand ce maudit bout de tissus qui me gâche la vue ?

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

La suite, le dernier chapitre en fait, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine !

Bisous-chocolats tout le monde !

Naj ;)


	5. épilogue

Aloa tout le monde ! Et joyeux noël ! J'espère que votre réveillon s'est bien passé, que vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux, pleins de bisous-chocolat, et voilà !

Je vous offre le dernier chapitre de « ma jolie poupée ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à SAINT ANGEL, a.n'onyme, superclo, kotone, Thaouka et NoemieMendez pour leur review dans le chapitre précédent. Merci à ceux qui en ont mis dans les 4 chapitres précédents. Et merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire ^^.

Bisous-chocolat tout le monde (bisous-fraise-tagada à superclo et bisous-chouquette à Manganiark).

* * *

_ Trois mois plus tard (25 décembre)..._

Quelle idée d'aller se rejoindre tous au treizième temple pour fêter le jour Noël tous ensemble ! Non, ça aurait éventuellement pu être une bonne idée...si je n'habitais pas maintenant au premier temple, et ça en fait des escaliers, et surtout quand les dits escaliers sont recouverts de verglas (quoique au moins je n'ai pas à faire la cuisine aujourd'hui). C'était légèrement pénible car de un je ne savais pas patiner et de deux c'est moi qui portais tous les cadeaux (et c'était pas vraiment ce que je pouvais qualifier de léger). Kiki se téléportait joyeusement en me regardant avec amusement grommeler des insultes en italien tandis que Mü traînait un peu en arrière : il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se téléporter et surtout à se déplacer sans une canne. Sa jambe guérissait petit à petit, même si elle gardait d'horribles cicatrices bien visibles. Mais mon amour avait encore quelques difficultés à marcher dessus, d'où la canne (que j'avais sculpté moi-même ! Fier !).

- Eh Morpion ! Viens chercher les cadeaux !

- Je suis pas un morpion !

- D'abord tu m'as répondu, ce qui signifie que tu te reconnais dans cette appellation. Ensuite tais-toi et viens ici !

- Et le s'il te plaît est en option ?

- C'est en dernier recours, ça ! Allez, viens m'aider !

- Pourquoi ? Tu sens que tu commences à te faire vieux pour que tu réclames mon aide...papa ? Sourit-il de manière sadique.

Oh le petit enfoiré ! Il avait osé...

- Pas le moins du monde ! Mais il se trouve que j'ai un autre paquet à prendre. Donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher, cela m'arrangerait. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu m'énerves.

- Et je dois t'appeler comment alors ? Maman ?

- Essaie et tu seras la première tête qui décorera mon mur !

Le gamin déglutit en empoignant le sac contenant les cadeaux et le plat de tiramisu que j'avais préparé pour le dessert. Il soupira.

- Maître Mü ne va pas mieux, hein !

- Non pas vraiment. Et ces marches ne l'aident pas.

- Bon ben, à tout à l'heure alors.

- Kiki...c'est d'accord.

- De quoi ?

- Pour...le papa.

Il me sourit en murmurant que c'était le plus beau de ses noëls. Je souris à mon tour en le regardant se téléporter avec tellement de facilités. Je me retournais vers mon mouton à la toison lilas qui montait enfin la dernière marche pour arriver à ma hauteur. Il haletait, épuisé.

- Dis-moi qu'on est arrivé, s'il te plaît.

- Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge ?

- Angelo...

- D'accord, pardon. On est seulement au troisième temple.

- Je vais mourir ! Gémit-il.

- Déjà fatigué ? Moi qui croyais que nos nuits de passion et de plaisirs te tenaient en forme...

Je reçus pour toute réponse à cette remarque un coup (léger) de canne au mollet. Je cueillis les lèvres de mon agneau pour un baiser tendre avant de le pendre dans mes bras, comme une princesse. Il ria doucement quand j'essayais de ne pas glisser sur les couches de glace et ainsi entamer un remix de « holiday on ice ». Après trente minutes d'acrobaties, on était enfin arrivé. Je déposai Mü dès que j'eus passé la porte. Ah, de la chaleur ! Enfin ! Aphrodite nous accueillit par un câlin affectueux, ainsi qu'un « joyeux noël » crié tout aussi affectueusement dans les oreilles. Shura, plus sobre, se contenta de nous souhaiter un heureux noël en nous souriant, tenant par la taille Rune que Shion avait invité (il y avait également Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque). Après avoir dis bonjour et souhaité un joyeux noël à tout le monde (ben oui, on était les derniers), on put enfin rejoindre Kiki qui avait fini de placer les cadeaux sous le sapin et nous asseoir à notre place.

Grand Mouton, après avoir souhaité la bienvenue aux quatre spectres, fit son discours de noël où il nous souhaitait de passer de merveilleuses fêtes, beaucoup de bonheur, de chouettes cadeaux (quelques rires s'étaient fait entendre), de bonnes vacances, et après j'ai arrêté de suivre. J'avais faim ! Et je n'étais pas le seul, d'après les regards qu'Aiolia, Kanon et Milo lançaient aux délicieuses dindes rôties posées sur la table.

- Et enfin mes enfants, je vous laisse vous servir car je vois dans le regard de certains d'entre vous que si je continue à parler, je vais me faire dévorer à la place de ce délicieux repas. Non Dokho ! Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai dit ça donc arrête de me regarder comme un gigot d'agneau !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Et enfin on put manger. Comme dirait Kiki, c'était trrrrrroooooooopppppppp bon ! Je savais pas qui avait cuisiné, mais mes compliments au chef ! Tiens ! Je n'avais pas remarqué mais visiblement Saga et Aiolos étaient ensemble (à moins que visiter les amygdales de son voisin soit une nouvelle mode de se souhaiter un bon appétit, et si c'est la cas je vais immédiatement tester avec Mü). Je reçus un coup de canne. J'offris mon plus beau sourire de sale gosse à mon adorable mouton avant de lui donner la becquetée et de l'embrasser. Ça l'amusait aussi apparemment. Moi aussi j'eus droit à la becquetée, sous les yeux attendris de Shion et de Dokho.

Quand on eut fini, chacun peut offrir ses cadeaux et en recevoir. Des petites choses qui faisaient plaisir, ou d'autres totalement ridicules mais qui faisaient rire...comme le superbe string lilas qu'Aphrodite offrit à Mü. Sa tête valait de l'or d'ailleurs : ses joues rouges me donnaient envie de le dévorer. Et puis, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera dans notre chambre, cette charmante petite chose sur son corps. Lisant mes pensées, il me menaça avec sa canne mais je me précipitais vers Shura pour lui offrir un exemplaire du Kâma-Sûtra et aussi pour échapper à mon agneau. Et je revins rapidement vers lui pour échapper à Excalibur (pourtant j'étais sûr que ça lui ferai plaisir de le tester avec Rune). J'offris la même chose à Aphro, ce qui lui fit plaisir lui au moins. Il interpella son taureau adoré pour lui montrer et pour lui proposer avec un sourire des plus enjôleurs de l'essayer le soir même quand ils seront seuls. Moi, j'avais le mien, mais j'attendais le beau moment pour proposer à Mü d'essayer. Je sentis un poids sur mes épaules et on cria un « joyeux noël papa » assourdissant dans mes oreilles, sous les petits rires de la plupart de mes frères d'armes. Kiki. Je souris quand il me tendit un gros paquet emballé avec des mains d'enfants (donc avec pleins de papier collant un peu partout et du ruban rouge à volonté) où je pus trouver les trois tomes de « Il Signore degli Anelli » de Tolkien et « Il cimitero di Praga » d'Umberto Eco. Je lui tendis un paquet bleu qu'il ouvrit avec empressement pour y trouver un MP3 (au moins, il arrêtera de me piquer le mien). Il nous remercia, Mü et moi, pour ce cadeau et il offrit son cadeau à son maître, une belle chaîne en argent (mais il avait trouvé ça où, lui ?) ou pendait un mignon petit mouton aux yeux d'émeraude. Je lui mis autour de son cou à sa demande et lui déposai un baiser sur sa nuque quand j'eus terminé. On se tourna en même temps l'un vers l'autre, cadeau tendu vers notre moitié, un sourire aux lèvres. On ouvrit nos petits paquets en même temps et on découvrit en riant doucement qu'on avait eu la même idée : Mü m'avait offert une alliance qu'il me passa presque immédiatement au doigt et il reçut de ma part un bracelet d'or à mettre au pied, ce qui était l'alliance du peuple Atlante (d'ailleurs, je devais une boite de chocolat ou de la tarte citron-meringuée à Shion pour le tuyau et pour m'en avoir donné une à offrir à mon amour). Mon petit mouton s'assit en me tendant sa jambe gauche pour que je la lui mette, ce que je fis en lui caressant de manière purement innocente sa peau si douce. Je me relevai pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Je l'abandonnai quelques instants pour aller lui chercher à boire.

- Si un jour, on m'avait dit que tu te caserais, et surtout que tu serais marié à Mü, j'aurais traité cette personne de tarée, me sourit Aphrodite en arrivant à mes côtés. Et là, je te vois heureux. Je suis content. Le trio infernal a enfin trouvé le bonheur...

- Qui l'aurait cru ? Murmurais-je en souriant.

- Certainement pas nous, en tout cas ! Rit doucement Shura en se servant un verre de vodka. Comme quoi les miracles existent.

- A t'entendre, on croirait qu'on était des cas désespérés, râlais-je.

- C'était un peu le cas, non ? Murmura Aphro.

- Bon, maintenant, on s'en fout. On est en couple et on a l'intention de le rester. D'ailleurs, je vais aller rejoindre mon amour.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le cabri, inquiet.

- Comme tu le vois, pas fort. Il est épuisé rapidement quand il doit marcher ou rester debout, il doit encore se déplacer avec une canne, et psychologiquement ce n'est pas mieux. Il fait de nombreux cauchemars et sursaute violemment au moindre bruit de porte ou quand il entend des pas dont il ne voit pas le propriétaire. J'ai beau essayer de le rassurer, il me fait oui de la tête mais je sais qu'il a toujours peur. Je sais pas comment le rassurer, ce n'est malheureusement pas dans mon CV. J'ai la vague impression d'être totalement inutile.

- Continue à faire ce que tu fais ! Fit la voix grave d'Aldébaran, qui venait d'apparaître juste derrière le poisson dont il serrait délicatement la taille.

- N'aie pas peur de lui dire que tu l'aimes, que tu es là pour veiller sur lui, qu'il n'a rien à craindre, ajouta Rune qui venait de s'incruster à son tour dans la conversation. Qu'il sache qu'il peut se reposer sur toi, que tu peux faire disparaître ses angoisses. Mais dis-lui aussi que tu as besoin de lui, comme Kiki. Il aura plus de motivations à guérir s'il sait que tu es tout aussi dépendant de lui que lui de toi. Crois-moi, ça ira bien mieux après ! Sourit Rune en se serrant contre le torse puissant de Shura.

- Expérimentation personnelle ? Demanda mon ami du dixième temple.

- Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de faire travailler Minos. Je n'en dirais pas plus, même sous la torture. Au fait, merci Angelo pour le cadeau. Nous allons l'étudier avec beaucoup d'applications.

- Rune commence à se dévergonder... ça fait peur ! Fit remarquer Aphro.

- Non, c'est mon caractère, je le cache bien, c'est tout. Mais comme j'ai un peu bu, je n'ai pas envie de me retenir.

- De rien pour le cadeau. Merci de vos conseils les gars. Maintenant, je retourne vers mon agneau...ou alors c'est lui qui vient visiblement ! Soupira Angelo en voyant Mü arriver vers lui. Je croyais que tu attendais que je te serve...

- Bah, ça me fait de l'exercice ! Fit-il me déposant un baiser dans mon cou. Et puis, je commençai à avoir soif. Merci ! Fit-il quand je lui tendis un verre de soda. Et surtout, arrête de t'inquiéter de ma santé, je vais très bien. C'est vrai que je fais encore des cauchemars la nuit, ajouta-t-il en voyant que j'allais protester, c'est vrai que je suis épuisé et légèrement diminué, mais je vais bien. Ou en tout cas, je me sens bien. Et c'est surtout grâce à toi. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, d'accord.

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Oui. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais si peur pour moi, d'ailleurs. C'est mignon, mais je suis moi aussi un chevalier, n'oublie pas. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment vu lors de notre mission, certes, mais je suis un or aussi. Donc, je te le répète, ne t'inquiète pas !

Je lui souris avant de lui embrasser le nez. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime, mon agneau ! D'ailleurs, ça me donne des idées pas très catholiques (oui, la mission me fait penser à notre mise en couple et surtout à notre première nuit)... Il arqua un sourcil en lisant mes pensées, mais sourit quand même. Cela voudrait dire qu'il serait éventuellement d'accord ?

* * *

Je venais d'aller coucher Kiki, qui s'était enfin endormi (moi qui croyais que cinq somnifères allaient suffire, j'ai dû en rajouter trois. Ça devenait de plus en plus résistant les gamins de nos jours...). Maintenant, j'allais pouvoir consacrer toute la nuit à m'occuper comme il se devait de mon agneau ! Bon, évidemment, j'allais devoir faire doucement car on occupait une chambre dans le palais de Grand Pope (proposition qui avait été émise par Shion au vue du verglas sur les marches et du ou des verres de trop que beaucoup de chevaliers, dont je faisais partie, je l'avoue sans complexe, avaient ingurgité), et tout le monde risquait de nous entendre. Mais comment voulez-vous résister à un Atlante allongé de manière très (trop) sensuelle, dans le plus simple appareil ? Ça allait être difficile de retenir notre plaisir. Je m'avançais avec un sourire carnassier vers Mü qui me souriait lascivement, la faible lueur d'une veilleuse éclairant son corps pâle. Je pris possession de ses lèvres avec tendresse et le baiser devint très vite plus passionné. Je caressais doucement le ventre plat pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à ces jambes. Je le sentis tressaillir quand mes doigts chatouillèrent ses cicatrices. Il rompit notre baiser en se redressant pour essayer de m'empêcher de continuer.

- S'il te plaît, arrête ! Ne touche pas ma jambe, je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi ? Je te fais mal ?

- C'est supportable mais ce n'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi le problème alors ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me trouves horrible en voyant ça.

- ...Mü ! Soupirais-je. Ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble et que je vois tes cicatrices, tu crois vraiment que c'est maintenant que je vais commencer à être dégoûté par ça ? En plus, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, j'ai des cicatrices partout aussi. Arrête de complexer sur ton corps, qui est trop à mon goût pour mon propre bien d'ailleurs. Toi aussi tu pourrais me trouver horrible, je te signale. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais avoir peur que tu me laisses.

- Je n'ai pas peur que tu me laisses tomber, mon cher. Si jamais tu fais ça, Shion te castre et te tue après. Donc pour ça, bizarrement je n'ai pas peur que tu m'abandonnes. Ce que je crains, c'est que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres avec avidité. Non mais je vous jure !

- Je te veux toi tout entier, si tu veux savoir. Mais quand tu m'interromps, c'est un peu plus dur de te le prouver.

Il rougit à ma remarque. Je lui souris avant de de nouveau l'embrasser tendrement. Je lui caressais encore le corps, sans qu'il ne sursaute cette fois. « _Je t'aime, mon amour !_ » lui fis-je par pensée. Et je sentis son sourire sous mes lèvres. « _Moi aussi, mon amour !_ ». Il se libéra de mon baiser et s'installa à califourchon sur mes jambes, non sans grimacer de douleur à cause de sa jambe. Il se pencha sur moi, mettant en contact nos sexes dressés, et commença à me mordre le cou et la clavicule, tout en ondulant sur moi. Je gémis de plaisir. L'écharpe que j'ai reçu de Rune allait pouvoir servir... Mon dieu, que c'était bon ! Mais je dois retenir mes cris ! Retenir mes cris ! Les autres n'ont pas un sommeil profond comme Kiki.

* * *

Milo soupira. Il regarda son camus qui lisait à côté de lui. Il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et commença à lire son livre avec lui. Un autre cri retentit. Il soupira de nouveau. Mais faites-les taire ! Le regard de Camus abandonna son livre et observa son scorpion très sage ce soir. Et pourtant, avec les cris qui résonnaient dans la chambre juste à côté, il était même étonné que le Grec ne lui ait pas encore sauté dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements.

- Ça va, mon Milo ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Le verseau en fut deux fois plus inquiet. Nouveau cri. Nouveau soupir. Le Français posa son livre sur la table de nuit de la chambre qu'ils occupaient. Il le prit dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant doucement le dos.

- Certain ?

Milo déposa un baiser sur sa joue et hocha la tête. Un hurlement strident retentit. Allez ! Maintenant, Aphrodite s'y mettait. Mais il était maudit ! Et hop, Rune qui gémissait le nom de Shura ! Mais qu'on leur mette un sparadrap sur la bouche ! Qu'on le laisse en paix !

- Bon, Milo ! Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Tout de suite ! Fit Camus en élevant la voix.

- Ils m'énervent à hurler leur plaisir !

Le verseau sourit. Effectivement, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son amant avait cette réaction.

- Tu n'avais qu'à éviter de faire ce pari stupide avec Kanon et Aphrodite.

- J'aurais dû t'écouter ! Gémit Milo.

- C'est long cinq mois sans sexe, n'est-ce pas ! Mais ça va, il te reste plus qu'un mois à tenir.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas, toi ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- C'est pas juste !

- Mais c'est comme ça. Allez, on va dormir.

Nouveau hurlement de plaisir de la part d'Aphrodite.

- Ils le font exprès, j'en suis sûr !

Camus rit doucement. Pour une fois Milo avait perdu un pari. Pourtant, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage que Deathmask et Mü allait finir ensemble après cette mission : le cancer avait craqué sur le bélier depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

- Angaaaaaaah ! Hurla mon petit mouton quand je pris possession de son corps.

Les cheveux lâchés, la tête légèrement en arrière, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, Mü était un véritable appel à la luxure. Je lui dévorai le cou à coup de dents et de baisers. Il avait entouré mes épaules de ses bras blancs tandis que j'avais placé ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Son corps était si chaud contre moi. Je ne faisais plus attention aux cris que poussait mon agneau, ni aux miens d'ailleurs. Et tant pis si ça réveillait les autres ! Qu'ils se mettent des boules quies dans les oreilles ou qu'ils s'instruisent ! Je m'en foutais comme de ma première couche-culotte !

Je me mis en mouvement en lui. Il cria de plaisir. Il m'accompagna même dans mes mouvements, augmentant les sensations de jouissance qu'on pouvait ressentir. J'augmentais la cadence de mes coups de reins. J'allais bientôt me l...

- Angelooo...aaaah !

Sa voix... On jouit en même temps et je m'effondrai sur lui, épuisé. Il reprenait son souffle tandis que je lui écartais les cuisses pour pouvoir me retirer de lui sans lui faire de mal. Je l'embrassai doucement et il se serrait encore plus contre moi. Je lui caressais les cheveux tendrement.

- Angelo ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Regarde, il neige !

- Encore...ça ne change pas énormément.

- Viens ! Lui fit Mü, tout excité, en commençant à s'habiller et en cherchant sa canne.

- Où ça ? Lui demandais-je en remettant mon caleçon et mon pantalon.

- Dehors !

Je remis mon pull aussi. Je me demandais quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Je le suivis, main dans la main, dans les couloirs pour arriver dans le jardin du palais, recouvert de neige et de glace aussi (j'ai failli voir mon agneau adoré faire un remake de Bambi...oui, Kiki refaisait mon éducation de films d'animations...). Il déposa une couverture toute chaude sur la neige, en plein milieu du jardin, et s'assit dessus, avec l'excitation d'un enfant, me faisant des signes pour que je m'installe avec lui, ce que je fis, curieux. Je me plaçai dans son dos, serrant sa taille fine, pour qu'il se blottisse contre moi.

- Et que fait-on là ? Demandais-je, désirant savoir pourquoi je me les gelais dehors au lieu d'être dans mon lit avec mon adorable agneau ?

- Regarde ! Fit-il en me montrant du doigt le ciel.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Des étoiles filantes. Des milliers d'étoiles filantes. Une pluie de corps gazeux qui volaient dans le ciel...en plein hiver ! C'était magnifique ! Bon, faisons un vœu alors ! Des bruits derrière nous se firent entendre et on vit les autres arriver autour de nous.

- C'est trop beau ! Fit Aphrodite en se blottissant contre la poitrine puissante d'Aldébaran.

Mon vœu a été exaucé : tout le monde nous a rejoint pour admirer ce spectacle (oui, je sais, je deviens sociale...les miracles existent). Kiki, que Shion avait réveillé, se blottit entre Mü et moi, et je l'entendis murmurer qu'il souhaitait qu'on soit heureux à trois...ou à quatre car il espérait bien un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Mais bien sûr ! Et on le fait comment ? Ah, un autre apprenti ! Non, merci, sans façon. J'ai pas envie de partager mon Atlante avec une autre personne de plus, moi.

Bon, il y a quand même des milliers d'étoiles filantes, donc je vais refaire un vœu.

«_ Je souhaite qu'il n'arrive plus aucun mal à ma jolie poupée et à mon fils ! _»

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ^^ !

Je vous souhaite encore un joyeux noël !

Bisous-chocolat

Naj ;)


End file.
